One-Shots con ABC pokeshipping
by Nohe la mejor
Summary: Ash Ketchum, un entrenador con un gran sueño, ser un maestro pokemon, Misty, una lider de gimnasio que busca ser la mejor entrenadora de poKemon de agua, mejores amigos desde siempre, pero como serian ellos si su relacion de amistad cambiara... Una serie de one-shots con cada letra del abecedario...espero que les guste y denle una oportunidad n n
1. Resumen

**_Buenas, este sera mi primer ABC por lo cual no se si quede perfecto, en estos capitulos pondre amor, humor, drama y talvez tristeza, todavia no comenzare pero les dejare un adelnto sobre como sera este fanfic._**

**_Voy a hacer que la primera letra se titule AMOR, aun no tengo idea de que tratara pero sera un bonita historia, tratare de subir poco a poco para que se me ocurran buenas ideas._**

**_En fin chaoooooo y esten atentos_**


	2. AMOR

_**Amor  
><strong>_

Era un dia normal en pueblo paleta, Ash volvio a su casa despues de haber participado en la liga johto para tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones, a pesar de esto, se sentia extraño, era como que algo le faltaba, era como la prescencia de...una amiga

Ash, hijo, que te sucede?-pregunto Delia preocupada por la actitud de su hijo

Nada mama, no te preocupes-dijo Ash, pero con esto solo preocupo mas a Delia

Ash, soy tu madre, se cuando te sientes bien y cuando te sientes mal, por eso no es necesario que me ocultes nada-dijo Delia preocupada

Esta bien mama, si me pasa algo-dijo Ash resignado

Que es Ash? Sabes que te puedo ayudar en lo que sea-dijo su mama tratando de tranquilizar a su hijo

No lo se mama, es que siento como si me faltara algo-dijo Ash mientras se empezaba a sonrojar sin darse cuenta, pero su mama si noto eso

Algo, o alguien?-pregunto Delia con una sonrisa en su rostro

Por que lo sdices mama?-dijo Ash sonrojado y nervioso por la inesperada pregunta de su madre

Pues, solo suponia-dijo Delia evadiendo la pregunta de su hijo

Pues estoy empezando a extrañar a...alguien-de repente se quedo callado, mientras se sonrojaba mas

Es a alguna de tus amigas?-pregunto Delia esperando un SI como respuesta

Si mama-dicho y hecho la respuesta fue positiva tal como Delia lo predijo

Quien es Ash?-pregunto Delia emocionada sorprendiendo un poco a Ash

Pues se trata de...-se quedo callado por un momento y luego prosiguio-Misty

Delia se sorprendio, pues jamas escucho a su hijo hablar de esa manera de una chica, o era que consideraba a Misty su mejor amiga, o la respuesta era otea cosa mas seria

Que sientes en este momento Ash?-pregunto Delia para comprobar sisus sospechas eran ciertas

Pues es algo complicado, jamas me habia pasado esto, al principiocrei que era normal extrañar a un amigo, pero me di cuenta que con Misty era diferente-explico Ash mientras se iba sonrojando sin saberlo

De que manera es diferente?-pregunto Delia con un tono de entusiasmo y preocupacion a la vez

Pues veras, primero me sentia normal, pero luego me fue entrando un sentimiento extraño, como si algo hubiera despertado dentro de mi, no se como explicar, porque tampoco se que es-dijo Ash con un tono de tristeza

Entonces mis sospechas eran ciertas-Dijo Delia con una sonrisa que confundio a Ash

De que sospechas hablas?-pregunto Ash mas confundido que antes

Dime Ash , la extrañas?-pregunto Delia

Pues es raro decirlo pero si-dijo Ash un poco nervioso

Incluso mas que tus otras compañeras de viaje-prosiguio Delia con una sonrisa mas grande en su rostro

Pues no se si sera algo egoista de mi parte, pero con nadie mas senti esto que ahora siento, es como si nunca hubiera querido que Misty se vaya de mi lado...por ir a su gimnasio-dijo Ash un poco avergonzado al darse cuenta de lo que habia dicho

Creo saber que te pasa Ash-dijo Delia sonriente

Que es mama?-pregunto Ash interesado

Bueno, creo que Misty a despertado en ti una bella palabra-dijo Delia confundiendo mas a su hijo

De que palabra hablas mama?-pregu to Ash

AMOR hijo, Misty a despertado en ti la palabra amor-dijo Delia muy emocionada

Ash se quedo pensativo, se puso a pensar en lo que habia dicho su madre pero sin embargo

NO ENTENDIA EL MENSAJE

Como que amor mama?-dijo Ash mas confundido que antes

Delia se cayo, pero luego de que se repuso, se molesto, tanto que no parecia la mama amble de siempre

LO QUE QUISE DECIR ES QUE TE HAS ENAMORADO DE MISTY ASH!-grito delia sumamente molesta

QUEEEEEEEE?-fue en cambio lo que grito Ash

Es eso Ash-dijo Delia mas calmada-Misty a despertado el amor dentro de ti

Pero mama , yo no puedo estar enamorado-dijo Ash nervioso y sonrojado

Ash, enamorarse no es nada malo, es cuando quieres estar con esa persona todo el tiempo, y que si se va te sientes triste y deprimido, y que si estas con esa persona, te sientes completo-dijo Delia con un brillo en sus ojos

Bueno...pues...yo...-tartamudeaba Ash

Dime Ash, verdad que eso es lo que sientes por ella-le dijo Delia haciendo que Ash se sonroje mas de lo normal

Si-dijo Ash tapando su sonrojo-creo que tienes razon mama, me enamore de Misty sin darme cuenta

Pero ash eso no es malo, lo bueno es quw ya aceptaste que amas a Misty-dijo Delia tratando de tranquilizar a su hijo

Pero mama, no creo que tenga el valor de decirlo-dijo Ash con un tono deprimido

Tu puedes Ash-dijo Delia alentandolo

Pero con que excusa ire a su gimnasio-dijo Ash mas deprimido que antes

Delia se puso a pensar hasta que se le ocurrio una idea que seguro funcionaria

Ya se!-grito Delia entusiasmada

Que idea sw te ocurrio mama?-pregunto Ash un poco asustado

HeBueno B escuchado que pronto empezara la meseta añil, si participas, podras ir al gimnasio por una medalla, y aprovechas de una vez para decirle eso a Misty-dijo Delia con otro brillo en sus ojos.

Pero mama, llegue hace unos dias-dijo Ash no muy contento por la idea de su madre

Pero Ash, que es mas importante, quedarte tomando unas aburridas vacaciones o ir en busca del amor de tu vida?-grito Delia tratando de tranquilizqr a su hijo

Pero mama-dijo Ash sorprendido por la actitud de su madre

Ademas-su actitud paso a una de nostalgia-Lo tuyo son las aventiras, no las vacaciones, y el amor es la mejor aventura que puedes disfrutar en tu vida

Ash se quedo impactado por las palabras de sus madre, se quedo pensativo, hasta que reacciono que todo lo que decia su mama era cierto

Tienes razon mama-dijo Ash con mas animo

Asi se habla Ash-grito Delia emocionada

Ire a empacar-dijo Ash con un brillo en sus ojos

Despues de esto, Ash se fue a empacar, al dia siguiente muy temprano, Ash emprendia un nuevo viaje

Adios mama y gracias-dijo Ash

Porque?-pregunto Delia confundida

Porque de no haber sido por ti, nunca me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que siento por Misty-dijo Ash sonriendo

Esta bien hijo, ahora vete-dijo Delia aguantando las ganas de llorar

Si adios-dijo Ash y dicho eso se fue

Ash paso de gimnasio en gimnasio, dejando el gimnasio de ciudad celeste para el final, cuando llego, se puso nervioso, pero decidio tocar la puerta, pero antes de entrar suzurro

_Tu haz despertado el amor dentro de mi_

**Bueno lo siento, lo mio no son los fanfics largos, hare fanfics cortos pero interesantes, nos vemos en la proxima, con la B aunque todavia no se si hacer Bella o Boda, bueno luego elegire cual es mejor.**

**Necesito ayuda, no tengo palabras con la letra W, X, Y, Z, asi que si tienen ideas me ayudan porfa.**

**Bueno no se quedaran con la intriga de este capitulo, la acontinuacion estara en la letra D titulada DECLARACION, esten atentos**

**CHAOOOOOOO**


	3. BELLA

**Bella**

Hoy es un dia normal, nuesteos heroes caminan tranquilos en busca de una nueva aventura, Ash quien estaba mas emocionado no sabia que pronto estaria encontramdo algo fuera de lo comun.

Mientra entraban a un bosque se dieron cuenta de algo muy comun en ellos.

ESTAMOS PERDIDOS POR TU CULPA ASH KETCHUM!-grito Misty

Deberias dejarde gritar, no es la primera vez que nos pasa esto-grito Ash pero no tanto como Misty

DEBERIA DARTE VERGÜENZA DECIR ESTO ASH-siguio gritando Misty mas molesta que antes

Si sigues con esa actitud nadie se fijaria en ti-dijo Ash molestandose mas de la cuenta.

Se sorprendio porque Misty dejo de gritar, estaba callada mas bien¿dolida?. Trato de entender porque estaba asi pero Brock interrumpio sus pensamientos

Yo no estaria tan seguro Ash-dijo Brock

Porque lo dices Brock?-pregunto Ash mas confundido que antes

Si, por que lo dices?-pregunto Misty quien estaba mas confundida que Ash

Pues veras-dijo Brock sin prestar atencion a Misty y contestandole a Ash-Las hermanas sensacionales no se llaman asi por nada, si se las reconoce por algo, es por su fuerte sentido de lucha

_Esa debe ser Misty, ella siempre ha sido buena luchando, pero sus hermanas-_penso Ash mientras le salia una gotita en la cabeza

_Que mis hermanas tienen espiritu de lucha?, Brock debe estar bromeando-_penso Misty mientra tambien le salia una gotita en su cabeza

Y por su belleza-prosiguio Brock

Como?-pregunto Ash, cosa que molesto a Misty, saco un mazo(de quien sabe donde)y le pego en la cabeza

Siempre tienes que ser un idiota-grito Misty mas molesta que nunca

Pero que te hice?-se quejo Ash todavia en el piso

No te molestes tanto con el Misty-dijo Brock un poco nervioso, o mas bien asustado-yo le explicare qu quize decir con esto

Tardara siglos hasta que logre captar algo-dijo Misty no muy contenta

OYEEEEE-se quejo Ash

TU TE CALLAS-le grito Misty

Porque me gritas mucho ultimamente?No te he echo nada malo-grito Ash un poco ofendido por la actitud de la pelirroja

Porque eres un tonto-le dijo Misty molesta

A si pues entoces tu eres una-Ash iba a decir algo(no se preocupen ningun insulto fuerte, yo no digo malas palabras, y tampoco publicare una)pero alguien los interrumpio

BASTA!-grito Brock ya cansado por la actitud de los dos-Misty

Si Brock?-dijo un poco asustada

Ve por leña, nosotros te esperaremos aqui-dijo Brock, o mas bien dicho, ordeno Brock, ya que estaba mas molesto que ellos dos juntos

Esta bien-dicho esto Misty entro en el bosque a buscar leña

Oye Brock, que le pasa a Misty?-pregunto Ash, al no entender la forma extraña de su compañera Misty

Pues...es un secreto de ella que no quiere que te cuente-dijo Brock un poco nervioso

Pero se supone que somos amigos, no deberia ocultarme nada-dijo Ash completamente ofendido-Y de que se trata Brock? Y por que no queria contarmelo?

Pues nada importante, solo que no queria contartelo porque sabia que no se lo creerias-dijo Brock, coas que hizo confumdir a Ash- Pues de todas las hermanas sensacionales, ella es la que tiene mas fans

Peroo comoo?-pregunto Ash mas confundido que antes

Pues aunque no te des cuenta Ash, Misty es muy bella, solo que nunca te fijaste de eso-comenzo a explicar Brock-dime Ash

Que cosa Brock?-pregunto Ash quien se estaba empezando a poner nervioso

Nunca te haz fijado de la belleza de Misty?-pregunto Brock

En ese momento, Ash tuvo un recuerdo, que creyo que no volveria a recordarlo nunca

* * *

><p><em>Estaban en un festival del pico de la doncella, despies de derrotar a Gastly, estaban en una fiesta, Ash estaba con pikachu, viendo en su pokedex la informacion de este pokemon fantasma, pero sin embargo una voz los interrumpio<em>

_Disculpen la tardanza-era Misty, cargaba un kimono rosado y cabello suelto, que le daba hasta el cuello, se la veia tan bien que Ash de desconcentro de su pokedex por verla_

_Ash tan solo la miraba, se la veia tan distinta, sus cabellos bailaban al son del viento, y ese kimono le resaltaba tan bien, sin duda se la beia tan dulce, tan encantadora, tan...BELLA_

_Sin embargo, Misty al ver que no hacia nada lo tomo de la mano y lo invito a bailar_

_Vamos Ash-dijo Misty sonriente que sin duda su sonrisa la hacia ver mas bella de lo que ya era_

_En ese momento, cuando Misty tomo su mano, sintio una extraña conexion con ella, nunca entendio el porque pero sin embargo para que Misty no se diera cuenta de lo que le pasaba, le contesto_

_Si, vamos-dijo tratando de disimular sus nervios_

_En ese momento todos se pusieron a bailar, y Ash sintio que era la mejor noche de su vida_

* * *

><p>Ash, Ash contesta-dijo Brock un poco preocupado por su amigo<p>

Que pasa?-pregunto Ash

Que te quedasye pensando por un buen rato y ni si quiera contestaste mi pregunta-dijo Brock fingiendo estar molesto

Bueno te la respondere-dijo Ash, pero cuando iba a hablar se sonrojo, cosa que extrano a Brock, pero al la vez lo divirtio

Y bien, vas a contestar o no?-dijo Brock comenzando a impacientarse

Yo creo que Misty si es bella en muchas formas por ejemplo-de repente se empezo a sonrojar y hablar sin pensar

De que manera es bella para ti?-preginto Brock tratando de confirmar sus sospechas

Cuando habla-hubo un pequeño sonrojo-cuando camina-el sonrojo aumenta-cuando canta(ella canto cuamdo le enseño a cantar a jiglipuf)-un sonrojo mayor-tambien cuando sonrie-hablaba sin pensar, lo que su corazon le decia-en conclusion

En conclusion que?-dijp brock sonriendo mas de lo normal

Misty siempre a sido bella-dijo Ash sonriendo sin razon con un fuerte sonrojo en su cara

AJAAAA!-grito Brock emocionado

Aja que Brock?-pregunto Ash un poco asustado y sonrojado por lo que recien habia dicho

Ash, yo queria que admitieras que Misty era bella, pero sin embargo admitiste otra cosa-dijo Brock muy emocionado

Que cosa Brock?-pregunto Ash un poco nervioso

Sin querer admitiste que estas enamorado de Misty-grito Broçk con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

QUEEEEEEE? YO NO HE ADMITIDO NADA ESTAS LOCO-grito Ash sonrojado

No seas tonto-dijo Brock mientras se acercaba a Ash de manera maliciosa

Que haces Brock-pregunto Ash nervioso y sonrojado

Te obligare a aceptar que te haz enamorado de Misty-dijo Brock

Yo no aceptare nada-dijo Ash mientras retrocedias

Vamos Ash dilo ahora mismo-dijo Brock mientra avanzaba

Claro que no-dijo Ash molestandose pero sin embargo su enojo solo hizo molestar a Brock

DILO DE UNA BUENA VEZ-grito Brock

ESTA BIEN-grito Ash resignado-yo...estoy...ena...enamo...enamorado de...

Chicos ya regrese-grito Misty de lejos

Uf de la que me salve-suspiro Ash sonriendo pero Brock no pensaba igual

Tu y yo tenemos una conversacion pendiente-dijo Brock un poco molesto

Hola chicos, aqui traigo la leña-dijo Misty-porque Ash esta sonrojado?

No es por nada Misty-dijo Brock con su tono normal de voz-Bueno ire a prender la fogata

Te acompaño Brock-dijo Misty mientra lo acompañaba

Ash por su lado seguia sonrojado por lo que iba a hacer, mientra veia a Misty con esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba y que el amaba, la sonrisa que sin duda la hacia ver...BELLA

**Bueno termine, que tal? Se que no es largo pero trato de que mis fanfics sean interesantes aunque no sean largos.**

**Bueno no se pierdan el proximo episodio titulado CELOS.**

**Oigan aun no se han decidido si subo el daiyako o no**

**Es que ya me estan entrando ganas de subirlo, pero se que es su decision asi que ustedes elijan.**

**Michas gracias por pensar que mis fanfics son interesantes, la verdad es que ni yo mismo me lo creo jajajajaja**

**Bueno sin nada mas que decir**

**CHAOOOOOOOOOO**


	4. CELOS

**Celos**

Hoy es un dia tranquilo, y nuestros heroes Ash, Misty y Tracey, fueron a tomar unas vacaciones en las islas naranjas, y como la isla mas cercana era la isla trovita decidieron marchar para alla.

Oye Tracey cuando llegamos?-pregunto un pelirroja que ya estaba agotada por el viaje

No falta mucho Misty-respomdio Tracey sonriente mientras miraba el mapa

Ay que apurarnos, yo ya me estoy muriendo de hambre-dijo Ash un tanto desanimado

Ash tu solo piensas en comer y en los pokemon-le regaño Misty-no puedes pensar en otra cosa?

Claro que pienso en otras cosas, no solo en comida o en pokemon-dijo Ash molesto por el comentario

A si y como que?-dijo Misty desafiante

Pues... yo...-Ash empezo a tartamudar ya que no se le ocurria nada

Ves, yo siempre tengo la razon cuando se trata de pelear contigo-dijo Misty triunfante

Ash iba a protestar, pero Tracey los interrumpio

Llegamos-grito Tracey emocionado, lo cual causo el asombro de Ash y Misty

Ya era hora-dijo Misty cansada

Que bien! Iremos a comer!-grito Ash emocionado

Despues de ese comentario llegaron a la isla trovita, fueron a buscar el restaurante mas cercano, pero no se dieron cuenta que alguien mas tambien estaba ahi

Bueno, yo ire a pedir la comida, ahora...-De repente una niña se acerco a Misty a saludarla emocionadamente dejando a Misty confundida-Eh?

Hola Misty, que gusto me da de verte otra vez-dijo la niña mas emocionada dejando a Misty mas confundida

Disculpa, no conocemos?-pregunto Misty, la niña la miro con un tono de tristeza pero Tracey si la recordo

Es Mary-dijo Tracey sonriendo

La hermana de Rudy-dijo Ash asombrado al recordar la batalla que tuvo con el en ese entonces.

Ah?-dijo Misty intentando recordar (que mala no la recuerda) hasta que alfin recordo-AY CIERTO, MARY LA HERMANA DE RUDY

Que buena memoria tienes Misty-se le burlo Ash, causando el enojo de la pelirroja

CALLATE ASH!-grito Misty molesta y avergonzada a la vez al no recordar a Mary

Misty, eres mala, tan pronto te olvidaste de mi-dijo Mary queriendo llorar

No es eso querida-dijo Misty tratando de componer su error-Lo que pasa es que haz crecido mucho y no he podido reconocerte

Que bueno-dijo Mary contenta-Por un momento pense que me habias olvidado

Eso jamas Mary-dijo Misty con una gotita en su cabeza (jajajaja tipico)

Despuwes de eso se escucha una voz conocida, la voz de un chico que llamaba desesperdamente a su hermana

MARY!MARY!-grito ese chico hasta que la vio

Hola hermano, mira a quien encontre-dijo Mary contenta

No me importa, Mary cuantas veces te he dicho que no te alejes de mi asi como asi-dijo Rudy muy molesto con su hermana

Pero... hermano-dijo Mary, pero sin embargo Rudy la interrumpio

Vamos a casa-dijo Rudy tomandola del brazo

No la trates asi Rudy-dijo Misty un poco molesta

Despues de todo es una niña- dijo Ash

Lo siento si mi hermana les causo molestias es que...-se quedo callado al verlos, al instante los reconocio, pero mas a Misty-¿MISTY?

Hola Rudy-dijo Misty sonriendo

¿Misty?-volvio a repetir Rudy, pues la verdad es que estaba sorprendido

Si hermano, es ella-dijo Mary un poco impaciente por la actitud de su hermano

Hola Misty-dijo Rudy muy emocionado- haz cambiado tanto

HOLA!- dijeron Ash y Tracey al sentirse excluidos de la conversa

Hola chicos-dijo Rudy sin mucho entusiasmo

Hermano invitemos a Misty a comer-dijo Mary muy entusiasmada

Mary tiene razon Misty, acompañano a comer-dijo rudy con una sonrisa en su rostro

Eso causo en Ash una sensacion extraña, algo nuevo que nunca habia sentido, era como algo en su interior que no lo dejaba tranquilo, pero sea lo que sea...no era agradable.

Lo primero que hizo fue pararse en frente de Misty y decir molesto

Lo lamento Rudy, pero Misty va a comer con nosotros, ademas hemos pedida ya la orden t no podemos cambiarla-dijo Ash sumamente molesto

En ese momento, todo el mundo se quedo en shock, incluyendo Misty, pero sin embargo, Rudy sonrio, el empezo a entender el comportamiento de Ash pero aun asi no se rindio

Misty, porfavor acompañanos-dijo Rudy sonriendole, cosa que hizo molestar mas a Ash, pero Misty 9acepto

Esta bien Rudy, voy con ustedes-dijo Misty un poco resignada

Pero...-Ash iba a decir algo pero Misty lo interrumpio

Ash, Tracey, estare aqui antes del anochecer-dijo Misty y luego se fue con Rudy

Que te vaya bien-dijo Tracey con una sonrisa en su rostro

Si como no-dijo Ash muy molesto

Despues fueron a comer

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto Rudy conversaba con Misty, hasta que por arte de magia llego el tema de Ash<p>

Misty no crees que Ash es muy celoso-dijo Rudy un poco triste

Que dices hermano, Misty se casara contigo y sera mi hermana-dijo Mary un poco molesta

Mary puedes comprarte un helado y dejarme hablar con Misty a solas?-dijo Rudy

Esta bien hermana-dijo Mary un tanto molesta, pero igualmente obedecio

Que pasa Rudy?-pregunto Misty un tanto preocupada con la actitud de Rudy

Misty aun sientes algo por Ash-dijo Rudy con un tono triste

Yoo...no se de que hablas-dijo Misty haciendose pa desentendida

Misty, crees que no se que amas a Ash-dijo Rudy un tanto molesto-Es por eso que te deje ir la vez que llegaste por primera vez a mi gimnasio

Eso yo no sabia-dijo Misty sorprendida por las palabras de Rudy

Pero dime aun lo amas cierto-dijo Rudy

Pues... si aun lo amo-dijo Misty con un tono melancolico

Lo sabia-dijo Rudy un tanto molesto-Esto es increible

Que cosa-pregunto Misty un poco confundida

Que Ash no se haya dado cuemta que tiene a la mejor persona del mundo a su lado-dijo Rudy molesto por el ingenio de Ash

Ash siempre a sido asi-sijo Misty un poco triste

Tengo una idea-dijo Rudy con una aonrisa en su rostro

Que clase de idea-preginto Misty confundida

Ya lo veras-dijo Rudy guiñandole un ojo

* * *

><p>Ash por el otro lado comia con muy mala gana, cosa que Tracey noto y lo hizo molestar<p>

Se puede saber que te pasa?-dijo Tracey cansado de la actitud de Ash

No se de que hablas- dijo Ash molesto

Estas asi desde que Misty se fue con Rudy a comer- dijo Tracey para luego agregar- no me digas que estas celoso

En ese momento Ash se atoro, pue esa afirmacion lo tomo desprevenido, osea el celoso de Misty, nunca se imagino algo semejante, al menos era algo semejante para el, sin darse cuenta se sonrojo, pero a la vez se molesto .

DEBES ESTAR LOCO TRACEY!- grito Ash muy molesto y sonrojado a la vez

Pues tu manera de sonrojarte indica lo contrario- dijo Tracey de manera divertida

En ese momento Ash se sonrojo aun mas, el estaba seguro de que Tracey estaba loco, pero ahora que se habia sonrojado y aparte esa afirmacion repentina de Tracey ya no estaba seguro.

Vamos Ash aceptalo- dijo Tracey un tanto molesto

Que cosa?-pregunto Ash un poco confundido

QUE TE HAS ENAMORADO DE MISTY- dijo Tracey molesto, pues la brutalidad de Ash hania llegado a extremos

COMO QUIERES QUE ACEPTE ESA COSA?-grito Ash con el mismo tono de Tracey o incluso mas molesto que el

Y QUE TIENE DE MALO?- grito Tracey mas alto aun

PUES MUCHO, SI MISTY SE ENTERARA DE ESA MENTIRA, PERDERIAMOS NUESTRA AMISTAD- siguio gritando Ash

PERO NO ES MENTIRA ¿VERDAD?- esto hizo que Ash se ponga nervioso

SABES QUE MEJOR ME VOY-dijo Ash saliendo de el lugar donde estaban

No evadas el tema- dijo Tracey ya mas tranquilo

Ash se hizo el que no escucho y se fue pero casualmente Misty venia con Rudy, cosa que desagrado a Ash e hizo quw hiciera una mueca, cosa que Rudy noto e hizo que sonriera, pues su plan iba bien hasta ahora

Hola Ash- dijo Rudy amablemente

Hola Rudy- dijo Ash pero a diferencia de Rudy el lo dijo con un tono muy frio

Te pasa algo?-pregunto Rudy fingiendo inocencia

Nada- dijo Ash con el mismo tono anterior

Mira Ash, yo le pedi a Misty que se quedara con nosotros-eso incomodo mucho a Ash, aun no sabia lo que le pasaba, pero aun asi debia contenerse- pero no quiere asi que lo decidiremos entre una batalla pokemon

Pero... tu contra ella?- pregunto Ash confundido,, cosa que hizo molestar a Tracey

LO QUE RUDY TRATA DE DECIR, ES QUE TE ESTA RETANDO A UNA BATALLA POKEMON TONTO- grito Tracey mas molesto que antes

DESDE FUANDO TIENES EL DERECHO DE GRITARME?- grito Ash molesto

DESDE QUE TU...-Tracey iba a decir algo pero Misty los interrumpio

PUEDEN CALLARSE LA BOCA- dijo Misty molesta por su interrupcion

En ese momento los dos se quedaron callados, pues les dio miedo la actitud de Misty

Gracias Misty- dijo Rudy al haberlos callado

De nada Rudy- dijo Misty con una sonrisa en sus labios

Desde cuando le sonries tanto?-pregunto Ash molesto

Ash se sentia triunfante con esta pregunta, pero no se dio cuenta que Misty le tenia preparada una pregunta mejor.

Desde cuando te importa?-pregunto Misty, cosa que hizo sonrojar a Ash, pero despues se puso firme dispuesto a tener una conversacion seria con Misty aunque los muchachos estuvieran presentes.

Desde que descubri que no quiero verte con nadie mas que no sea yo-dijo Ash seriamente.

En ese momento todos se quedaron en shock por segunda vez, el valor que tenian esa palabras era demasiado grande para alguien como Ash, ain embargo Ash permanecia con esa actitud seria cosa que preocupo a Misty.

Ash... sabes el significado que tienen esas palabras?-pregunto Misty aguantandose las ganas de llorar

La verdad- dijo Ash, suspiro y continuo- no

En ese momento todos cayeron al estilo anime, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, Ash dijo esas lindas, bellas y sulcea palabras sin saber su significado, pero a pesar de esas palabras pa actitud de Ash hizo que Misty se molestara bastante.

NI SI QUIERAS ESTAS CONSIENTE EN LO QUE DICES, Y DE DONDE VISTE TODAS ESAS PALABRAS?- grito Misty molesta pero Ash no se quedo atras

NO SE DE DONDE SALIERON, PERO ES ALGO QUE ME MOTIVO A DECIRLO, AUNQUE NO SEPA QUE SIGNIFIQUE, SE QUE EN EL FUTURO ESAS PALABRAS TENDRAN MUCHO VALOR PARA MI, AUNQUE AHORITA ME DUESTE SABER QUE SON ESAS PALABRAS- grito Ash dejando a todos mudos

Muy bien Ash-dijo Rudy con una sonrisa en su rostro-Te falta poco

Poco para que?-pregunto Ash confuso

Pronto lo entenderas-dijo Rudy sin quitar su sonrisa-Adios Misty

Adios Rudy-dijo Misty sonriendo

Despues de eso Ash, Misty y Tracey se montaron en un nuevo barco, pero ash aun se quedo con intriga sobre las palabras de Misty

Misty que quiso dexir Rudy?-pregunto Ash

No tengo idea Ash- dijo Misty con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Ash

Misty ven a ver algo- la llamo Tracey y de ahi se fue a conversar con el dejando a un solo y confuso Ash.

En ese momento Ash, al ver a Misty conversando con Tracey, sintio esa sensacion de nuevo, que no sabia que era pero que pronto descubriria la razon por la cual Misty era alguien importante en su vida...sera muy pronto.

**Hola a todos de verdad disculpenme la tardanza, me demore dos semanas para subirlo, para un fanfic largo no es nada, pero para uno corto es mucho tiempo, de ahora en adelante tardare un poco en subirlos, pero si lo hare , cuando me comprometo a algo lo termino t si lo cumplire aunque me tome todo el 2015 jajajajaj bueno no me tomara mucho tiempo, en fin el daiyako se demorara en subir, es que se me perdieron las hojitas en la cual tenia anotada toda mi historia y debo buscarla en fin chauuuuuuuuuuuu y feliz navidad.**

**El siguiente capitulo sera DECLARACION, acontinuacion de la letra A llamada AMOR, tratare de no demorar mucho pero no prometo nada.**

**CHAUUUUU**


	5. DECLARACION

**Declaracion**

_Tu has despertado el amor dentro de mi_

Dicho esto Ash entra al gimnasio de ciudad celeste, tratando de lograr su dos objetivos, el de ganar la medalla cascada y el de decirle a Misty lo que sentia por ella.

Al entrar se veia un poco solitario, hubo un silencio total, Ash se impaciento y decidio preguntar si habia alguien en el gimnasio.

Hay alguien aqui! Vengo por una medalla!- grito Ash, pues ya se estaba impacientando mas de lo normal.

Voy!- grito una voz femenina, una voz que Ash reconocio al instante,era Misty.

Misty, esa voz hizo que el corazon de Ash se sobresaltara y latiera mas fuerte de lo normal, el hace poco se habia dado cuenta de lo que sentia por ella, y eso que fue con ayuda de su madre, desde ahi vio a misty de otra forma, de una manera muy especial, que hacia que todo su mundo se volviera de color rosa, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Misty ya se estaba acercando.

Lamento la tardanza yo...- Misty se quedo quieta al ver que se trataba de Ash, definitivamente esto era inesperado, verlo mas rapido de lo que ella creyo que iba a ir, pues Misty tenia un pequeño adelanto de lo que iba a pasar, pues un pajarito se lo conto (si como no).

Ash en cambio se quedo boquiabierta al ver a Misty, ella cargaba un traje de baño color celeste, que la hacia ver muy bien, eso hizo que Ash se pusiera mas nervioso que antes, tanto que se le hizo muy dificil hablar con ella.

Sucede algo?- pregunto Misty preocupada por como actuaba Ash.

No...no pasa nada...bueno...yo...queria...es decir...yo...- Ash empezo a tartamudear, algo muy extraño en el, pues el casi nunca habia tartamudeado.

Ash que te sucede?- pregunto Misty ya molesta, pues la actitud de Ash la estaba impacientando

Ash se puso nervioso, pero despues recordo lo que le habia prometido a su madre, llegar triunfante de la liga, y decirle a Misty lo que sentia por ella, asi que despues de recordar eso, le entro el valor para retarla una batalla pokemon.

Vengo a retarte a una batalla!-grito Ash- Soy Ash Ketchum de pue...

Ash, eso me queda claro, no es necesario que te presentes, pues te conozco como la palma de mi mano-dijo Misty interrumpiendolo, o si no le hubiera tocado escuchar toda la presentacion tipica y aburrida de Ash.

Esta bien!-dijo con una gotita en su cabeza-Empezemos

La que da las ordenes soy yo!- dijo Misty molesta

Esta bien-dijo por segunda vez-Misty y si apostamos algo?

Que clase de apuesta?-pregunto Misty impresionada

Pues... yo tengo un secreto que quiero contarte...pero...solo te lo dire si me ganas-dijo Ash con una sonrisa que hacia a Misty derretirse por completo.

Esta bien!-dijo Misty decidida

En serio?-pregunto Ash sorprendido, pues eran pocas veces que Misty aceptaba una apuesta, y si lo hacia siempre ganaba, asi que Ash empezo a preocuparse.

_Espero que sea lo que me dijo la señora Ketchum-_ penso Misty, recordando lo que la mama de Ash le habia informado.

* * *

><p><em>Era un dia normal en ciudad celeste, Misty estaba ayudando en el gimnasio ya que era su deber que no debia rechazar, pues ademas el gimnasio era de ella y sus hermanas, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, pensando en lo injusta que era la vida paraella, hasta que de repente sono el telefono.<em>

_Hola?-pregunto Misty al contestar el telefono._

_Hola querida-dijo la otra voz, era alguien que nunca espero oir_

_Señora Ketchum!- grito Misty sorprendida,pu__es esto era inesperado, al menos para Misty lo era, es verda que se llevaba bien con la señora Ketchum pero no la suficiente como para que la llame o viceversa._

_Misty ocurre algo?- pregunto Delia preocupada_

_No, no se preocupe-dijo Misty- a que se debe su llamada?- preginto Misty curiosa._

_Es sobre Ash!- dijo Delia con un tono serio, Misty tomo ese gesto como algo malo por lo que se preocupo._

_Le ocurre algo?-pregunto Misty preocupada_

_No querida, es solo una buena noticia...para ti-Misty no capto este mensaje, por lo que decidio preguntar._

_No la entendi- dijo Misty un poco confundida, sin embargo Delia le salio con una curiosa pregunta._

_Te gusta Ash?- Fue una pregunta que salio de la nada, pero aun asi Misty se sonrrojo hasta mas no poder, y lo unico que hizo fue tartamudar._

_Bueno...yo...vera...el...y...yo...no-empezo a tartamudear cosas sin sentido, tanto que Delia solto una pequeña risita._

_Eso es un si?- pregunto Delia divertida_

_Pues...- Misty iba a decir algo pero Delia la interrumpio para que no volviera a decir otra vez una tonteria._

_Espero que si, pues si no Ash se sentiria muy decepcionado y triste-Dijo Delia fingiendo preocupacion._

_No espere yo solo...que dijo- dijo Misty sorprendida._

_Lo que escuchaste Misty, Ash te ama- sijo Delia con una sonrisa en su rostro._

_Ash la amaba, esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Misty, el amor de su vida declarado ofiçialmente platonico por ella hace poco, la amaba, se sentia feliz y nerviosa a la vez, simplemente era algo imposible de creer, IMPOSIBLE!_

_Bueno, se dio cuenta con mi ayuda- dijo delia, sacando a Mistt de sus pensamientos_

_Esta segura?- pregunto Misty, pues aun no creia que eso era posible_

_Claro que si, el ira a tu gimnasio-dijo delia de una manera muy obvia._

_QUEEEEE?- grito Misty sonrrojada, pues no se imagino esto._

_Si, Ash ira,bueno tambien ira a ganarse la medalla cascada- dijo Delia_

_Ash va a participar en la meseta añil?- pregunto Misty, cada vez se sorprendia mas de Ash._

_Si, yo lo motive, y ademas aprovechara para decirte sus sentimientos-dijo Delia con una sonrisa en su rostro._

_Bueno, sinceramente no me lo esperaba-dijo Misty sonriendo._

_Esperalo, y se feliz- dijo Delia muy feliz._

_Lo hare señora Ketchum-dijo Misty con un tono sincero._

_Eso espero... adios- dijo Delia_

_Adios- dicho esto se corto la comunicacion, y Misty se acosto en su cama mas feliz que nunca._

_Ash me ama- suzurro esto antes de quedarse dormida._

* * *

><p>Misty estas bien?- pregunto Ash preocupado.<p>

Si estoy bien-dijo Misty saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Empezamos?-dijo Ash, pues ya querian empezar.

Si, sera una batalla de 3 contra 3 sin li...-Misty iba a continuar, pero Ash la interrumpio.

Misty, puedo pedirte un favor?- pregunto Ash

Que?- pregunto Misty molesta, pues su batalla se estaba retrasando.

Puede ser una batalla de 1 contra 1?-pregunto Ash con un poco de vergüenza

Por que?-pregunto Misty con mucha curiosidad.

Porfavor- dijo Ash pues se negaba a responderle, pues queria que esto acabara rapido, para poder ir a la segunda parte del plan.

Ay esta bien-dijo Misty dandose por vencida- empezemos.

Bien-Ash iba a sacar su primer pokemon, pero algo llamo su atencion- Misty

Que sucede?-pregunto Misty.

Donde esta el arbitro?-pregunto Ash extrañado, pues las batallas no son validas si no hay algun arbitro.

Es verdad!-grito misty, pues se le habia olvidado ese detalle- DAISY!?

No grites hermana- dijo Daisy mientras salia de su cuarto- que ocurre?

Necesito que vengas a arbitrar-dijo Misty

Esta bien, pero miren, si es el novio de la feita-dijo Daisy haciendo sonrrojar a Ash.

Daisy!- le grito Misty molesta por el comentario de su hermana.

Esta bien-dijo Daisy para calmar a su hermana- Una batalla de 3 contra...

Solo sera de uno contra uno-dijo Misty

Esta bien-dijo Daisy- Sera una batalla de 1 contra 1, sin limite de tiempo...¿contenta?

Que linda manera de arbitrar- dijo Misty sarcastica- Empezemos.

Bulbasor (no se como se escribe, pero al menos ya saben de que se trata), yo te elijo- grito Ash sacando a su pokemon planta.

Bulbasor- grito bulbasor saliendo de su pokebola.

Staryu ( tampoco se como se escribe, estoy tragica :( , si saben como se escribe, porfa me lo dicen), sal- dijo Misty a su pokemon estrella.

Star- dijo staryu saliendo de su pokebola ( disculpen la molestia otra vez, miren cuando staryu diha algo yo pondre su nombre, lo que pasa es que cada vez que sale staryu de su pokebola o hace un ataque lo unico que escucho es que dice JA, y me confunde, asi que yo escribire su nombre, asi como lo hare con bulbasor)

Veo que usaras a staryu-dijo Ash, reconociendo al instante al pokemon de Misty.

Si Ash, y fijate que hemos entrenado muy bien- dijo Misty presumiendo de sus pokemon

Pues no creo que lo hayas entrenado mejor que yo- dijo Ash siguiemdole el juego a Misty.

Mejor callate y empezemos-dijo Misty impaciente.

Bien, bulbasor, hojas navaja-dijo Ash dandole una orden a bulbasor.

Bulba...sor-dijo bulbasor haciendo su ataque.

Staryu, esquivalo-dijo Misty ( de ahora en adelante en esta batalla solo pondre dijo Ash y dijo Misty, porque soy pesima escribiendo batallas)

Star-dijo Staryu esquivando el ataque.

Bulbasor, atrapalo con tus latigo sefa-dijo Ash

Bulba- sijo bulbasor, pero en el momento en que iba hacer ese ataque, Misty dio una orden.

Staryu, sumergete en el agua- ordeno Misty.

star- dijo staryu para luego sumergirse en el agua esquivando lo latigos de bulbasor

Ahora usa embestida-dijo misty

Star-dijo staryu, y luego golpeo a bulbasor con un fuerte golpe.

Bulba!-grito bulbasor adolorido

Bulbasor usa tu somnifero-dijo Ash.

Bulba-dijo bulbasor usando ese ataque.

Staryu vuelve a meterte en el agua-grito Misty

Staryu-dijo su pokemon, cumpliendo esa orden.

Ashora usa ataque rapido-dijo Misty.

Bulbasor, esquivalo-grito Ash

Bulba...sor- dijo bulbasor esquivando ese ataque.

Usa rayo solar-grito Ash

Bulbasor-dijo bulbasor mientras hacia ese ataque, pero para su mala suerte ese ataque demoraba mucho tiempo.

Mientra tanto, staryu chorro de agua-grito Misty.

Star-dijo staryu mientras hacia eso.

Bulbasor resiste-dijo Ash.

Bulbasor resistio temiendo caerse debido a la fuerza del chorro de agua de staryu, pero al ver la confianza de Ash, se mantuvo en pie, de repente, el ataque de bulbasor ya estaba listo.

Bulbasor ataca!-grito Ash

BULBASOR!- grito su pokemon, atacando con gran fuerza a staryu.

Staryu!- grito Misty viendo como su pokemon era arrasado por ese ataque de rayo solar.

En ese momento staryu se golpeo de una manera tan fuerte que la perla que tiene el , empezo a parpadear, un sintoma de que estaba cansado, lo que concluia este duelo.

Staryu ya no puede continuar, el ganador es mi futuro cuñado-dijo Daisy con una sonrisa en su rostro.

DAISY!- gritaron los dos sonrrojados.

Ay pero que pesados-dijo Daisy.

Staryu regresa- dijo Misty metiendo a su pokemon a su pokebola-Felicidades Ash.

Gracias- dijo Ash de manera triunfante.

Ten esto te pertenece, la medalla cascada-dijo Misty sonriendole y entregandole la medalla que Ash anhelaba tanto.

Si, tengo la medalla cascada!- dijo Ash haciendo su tipica pose.

Supongo que no sabre lo que me ibas a decir- dijo Misty un poco triste, pues soñaba con que pasara ese momento, pero habia perdido la batalla.

Si lo sabras, te lo iba a decir de todos modos- dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

En serio?- dijo Misty asombrada.

Claro- dijo Ash, de repente se empezo a sentir nervioso, se acercaba el momento.

Y de que se trata?- dijo Mistt curiosa.

Es algo que empeze a sentir desde hace poco, no sabia lo que era, pero con un poco de ayuda pude reflexionar, ultimamente empeze a sentir la ausencia de alguien, la extrañaba y me deprimia por eso-dijo Ash mientras se ponia mas nervioso.

Ash no te comprendo-dijo Misty, pero obviamente si sabia lo que le trataba de decir.

Lo que quiero decir...es que extraño y que ya no soporto esto, ahora mismo tengo unas ganas tremendas de hacer algo que jamas en mi vida he hecho, es algo que nunca se me ha pasado por mi mente, pero al verte, tu frente a mi, me haces cambiar por completo- dijo Ash liberando todo lo que sentia.

Y que es lo que quieres hacer-pregunto Misty algo confundida.

Solo no me vayas a golpear-dijo Ash acercandose a ella.

porque habria de gol...-iba a decir algo mas, pero Ash la callo con un beso.

Si, el primer beso de ambos, Misty al principio se tenso, pues esta beso la tomo desprevenida, pero con el tiempo se relajo, haciendo este momento muy comodo para ambos, estaban tan perdidos en su mundo hasta que escucharon un.

CLICK...

Ambos se separaron en ese momento, pues ese era el sonido de una camara, ambos voltearon a ver que eran y descubrieron a Daisy, tomandoles una foto, esto hizo sonrojar a ambos.

DAISY!- grito Misty molesta.

No es mi culpa, ustedes olvidaron que yo estaba aqui-Daisy iba a decir algo mas pero como vio a su hermana molesta, decidio irse- Creo que Lily me esta llamando.

Despues de que Daisy se fue, Ash habia reaccionado, se habia daso cuenta de lo que habia hecho, se sentia paterico, no sabia como iba a reaccionar Misty, habia besado a Misty, se escuchaba algo ridiculo,pero aun asi hizo lo que el corazon le habia ordenado, aunque no sabia las consecuencias.

Por que fue el beso?- pregunto Misty algo sonrrrojada.

Por que descubri que te amo- dijo Ash algo serio.

Ash iba a decir algo mas, pero Misty lo abrazo, se sentia tan feliz que no alcanzaba las palabras para explicar esto que le pasaba.

Oh Ash, espere esta momento por mucho tiempo-dijo Misty emocionada.

Disculpa por no haberme dado cuenta antes-dijo Ash algo apenado

No importa-dijo Misty aun abrazandolo, pero su rostro se puso algo triste- Supongo que te tendras que ir.

Si- dijo Ash triste, pero se volvio una mirada feliz para luego añadir- pero volvere cuando haya ganado la liga, te lo prometo.

Si Ash-dijo Misty ya con una sonrisa- que te vaya bien.

Si...adios-dijo Ash.

Adios-dijo Misty tratando de ocultar su tristeza.

Despues de eso Ash se fue, y Misty se quedo en silencio por unos minutos, despues entro a su gimnasio y se acosto en su cama muy feliz y penso...

_Es la mejor declaracion que me han podido dar._

**Hola, que tal estuvo, es la acontinuacion de la letra A, pero bueno eso ya sabian,jajajajajajja, en fin mi siguiente capitulo sera titulado ESTRELLA, no se lo pierdan, me gustaria que comenten, sea por halafo, critica,consejo o cualquier cosa, porque necesito saber su opinion, bueno, para subir este me demore menos tiempo que el capitulo anterior,jajajajaj, bueno , no se ustedes pero hoy en Ecuador es 25, y eso significa...**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS...**

**Una advertencia que quiero hacer es que no se esmeren en mi para batallas, pues soy pesima, pesima, pesima, lo que se llama pesima, admiro a todos los que escriben batallas y les queda tan reales, pero sinceramente yo no puedo escribir batallas, la plena que soy bien tragica, en fin, no se por que se me ocurrio escribir una, si no se nada de eso,jajajajaja, en fin, ya saben esta sera la umica batalla que haga, pues yo no se nanai nanai u.u, solo era un aviso de lo que no sirvo, ok eso se escucho hiriente, jajajaja.**

**En fin, sin nada mas que decir...**

**CHAOOOOOOO**


	6. ESTRELLA

**Estrella**

Era un dia normal con nuestros heroes,Ash, Misty y Brock, estaban caminando por un bosque, bueno, estaban perdidos en un bosque, otra vez.

Otra vez perdidos- se quejaba Misty quien ya estaba cansada de tanto caminar.

Ademas ya tengo hambre- se quejaba tambien Ash.

Tenemos que acampar aqui, ademas ya esta oscureciendo- dijo Brock preparando sus cosas para acampar.

Despues de eso, pusieron una carpa para acampar, Brock se puso a cocinar un estofado, mientras que Ash y Misty jugaban con sus pokemon, de repente escucharon algo entre los arbustos.

Quien anda ahi?- pregunto Ash poniendose de pie.

Sal rapido- dijo Misty algo asustada, pues estaban en un bosque, lo que significaba que habian pokemon insecto, algo que ella detestaba.

De repente salio una chica muy linda, cabello largo, color cafe, una linda trenza que le llegaba a la cintura, ademas tenia una blusa color amarilla con un short color negro, pero en la mirada de esa chica habia preocupacion.

Hola, disculpa por asustarlos, mi nombre es Melody- dijo la chica algo asustada y preocupada.

Oh Melody, mas bella que cualquier sirena, tan dulce como una flor, tan...-Brock iba a decir algo mas pero Misty lo jalo de la oreja.

Ahora ella no tiene tiempo para tus tonterias Romeo- decia Misty mientras le jalaba la oreja.

Melody por que estas sola a estas horas de la noche?- pregunto Ash algo perocupado.

Pues...mi pichu se perdio y no he logrado encontrarlo, estoy muy asustada-dijo Melody muy preocupada.

No te preocupes preciosa, te ayudaremos a encontrarlo- dijo Brock muy decidido.

Que?- preguntaron los 2 chicos confundidos.

Me ayudaran? Muchas gracias- grito Melody muy contenta, cosa que emociono a Brock.

Separemonos en grupos para buscar mas rapido- dijo Brock.

Tienes razon- dijo Melody apoyando a Brock en su idea.

Yo ire con Melody y Ash ira con Misty- dijo Brock, pues el queria que estar mas tiempo con la chica que le habia robado el corazon ( de nuevo)

Por que tengo que ir con Ash?- oregunto Misty alfo molesta.

Lo mismo digo- dijo Ash con el mismo tono de Misty.

Chicos, porfavor ayudenme- dijo Melody con tono suplicante,

Esta bien- dijeron los dos resignados.

Muy bien, a separarnos se ha dicho- dijo brock con corazones en los ojos.

Bien- dijeron los 3 .

Despues de eso, Brock y Melody se fueron por un camino, mientras que Ash y Misty por otro camino.

Brock y Melody iban conversando hasta que un gesto depreocupacion por parte de Melody, altero a Brock.

Tengo miedo- dijo Melody de repente, se notaba de lejos su preocupacion.

No te preocupes Melody, lo encontraremos- dijo Nrock con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Gracias Brock- sijo Melody con mucha sinceridad.

De nada Melody- dijo Brock con un somrrojo.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto Misty y Ash estaban buscando a pichu sin mucho resultado, hasta que se cansaron y empezaron a platicar.<p>

Estoy cansada- se quejo Misty

Yo tambien pero hay que seguir buscando- sijo Ash alfo resignaso.

Ash mira eso- dijo Misty señalando un pichu.

Que cosa?- dijo Ash algo confundido, por lo que decia su amiga pelirroja.

Es un pichu con un lazo rosa, puede ser el pichu de Melody- dijo Misty con una sonrisa.

Sii! Picachu impac...- Ash iba a dar la orden a picachu pero Misty lo interrumpio.

ESTAS LOCO! ES APENAS UN BEBE!- grito Misty molesta.

Lo siento- dijo Ash avergonzado.

Hay que acercarnos con cuidado- dijo Misty mientras se iba acercando al pokemon bebe.

Yo voy primero-dijo Ash miemtras iba corriendo dejando a Misty atras..

Ash espera-dijo Misty miemtras corria tras el.

No te preocupes Misty yo estoy aaaaaaaaaaa- al ir corriendo Ash no se dio cuenta de que habia un hoyo algo profundo en el cual habia caido.

Ash!- grito Misty asustada- estas bien?

Si, pero mi tobillo me duele- dijo Ash quejandose.

Espera un minuto- dijo Misty mientras que con cuidado bajaba en el hoyo para encontrarse con Ash- como te sientes?

Mas o menos- dijo Ash no muy contento.

Deberiamos pedir ayuda- dijo Misty mientras sacaba a todos su pokemon- Salgan todos.

Tienes razon- opino Ash, asi que decidio hacer lo mismo- Salgan todos.

Ahora todos deben buscar ayuda para Ash-le explicaba Misty a sus pokemon.

Ya escucharon a Misty- dijo Ash a sus pokemon.

De repente todos los pokemon se fueron dejando a sus dueños solos en ese hoyo, mientras esperaban estaban conversando hasta que se quedaron sin tema de conversacion.

Ash se dio cuenta de que Misty solo tenia la vista en las estrellas, era una mirada especial, cosa que confundio a Ash, por lo qje decidio preguntar.

Misty, por que miras tanto las estrellas?- pregunto Ash confundido.

Porque me recuerdan a mi madre- dijo Misty con u tono de tristeza.

Yo...lo siento- dijo Ash mientras se maldecia por dentro por haber preguntado eso.

No, no te preocupes, solo que me recuerda una historia que me contaba de niña, solo que no la recuerdo bien- dijo Misty con su kirada aun en las estrellas.

Cuando era pequeño, mi mama me contaba tambien una historia acerca de las estrellas-dijo Ash recordando a su madre.

De que trataba?- pregunto Misty con una leve curiosidad.

Mas o menos trataba de que cada persona tenia su propia estrella- explico Ash mirando al cielo para recordar la historia.

Esas palabras hicieron que Misty mirara a Ash directamente a los ojos, eso le sorprendio a Ash, pues parecia que Misty conocia la historia.

Se parece a la historia que mi mama me contaba de pequeña- dijo Misty algo sorprendida.

Continuo?- pregunto Ash.

Si- dijo Misty, pues queria saber el resto de la historia.

Pero no solo una persona tiene una estrella, sino dos- explico Ash un poco nervioso

A que te refieres?- pregumto Misty con mucho interes, pue empezaba a recordar la historia.

Que cuamdo 2 personas tienen la misma estrella, estan destinadas a estar juntas- explico Ash con un leve sonrrojo en su cara.

Ash, cual es tu estrella?- pregunto Misty con mucha curiosidad.

Mmmmmm, no te dire- dijo Ash sonriendo.

Por que no?- pregunto Misty algo decepcionada.

Cual es tu estrella?- pregunto Ash.

No te dire- dijo Misty de la misma manera que el.

Tengo una idea, a la cuemta de 3 cada uno señal su estrella- dijo Ash sonriendole.

Si, 3...2...1- conto Misty.

Es esa- dijeron ambos, pero hubo algo que los dejo completamente helados (ya se imaginan)

Los dos tenian la misma estrella, era la mas brillante de todas, era muy hermosa, y esa se suponia que era su estrella.

Se qiedaron viendo por unos minutos hasta que Ash suzurro..

Cuando dos personas- sijo Ash repitiendo la frase de enantes.

Tienen la misma estrella- continuo Misty, pero lo curioso es que mientras iban hablando se iban a cercando, y nadie sania el porque.

Estan destinadas a estar juntas- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo (se que no es la gran cosa, pero si se lo imaginan, se veria super romamtico XD)

Se acercaron mas y mas hasta que se unieron en un beso, su primer beso, que al parecer si era correspondido, era dulce, tierno y calido, pudieron sentir esa sensacion que los hacia sentir tan bien.

Despues de unos minutos se separaron, pues escucharon un ruido, que resulto ser Brock.

Chicos estan bien?- pregu to Brock algo preocupado.

Pero nadie respondia nada, pues seguian pensando lo que habia pasaso sehundos antes de que Brock apareciera.

Chicos?- pregunto Brock confundido.

Si estamos bien- respondio Ash con algo de dificultad.

Los ayudare- dijo Brock mientras bajaba al hoyo.

Despues de unos minutos, Brock pudo curar el tobillo de Ash, ya estaban en el campamento descansando, pero Brock notaba que Asy y Misty cruzaban miradas y se sonrrojaban o se sonreian, cosa que lo confundio.

Chicos?- pregu to Brock confundido

Si Brock?- preguntaron ambos nerviosos.

Paso algo en mi ausencia?- pregunto Brock con una leve sospecha de lo que habia pasadp.

NOOO!- gritaron los 2 sonrrojados.

Y que paso con Melody?- pregunto Misty evadiendo el tema.

Encontramos a pichu, y se tuvo que ir, ademas...- dijo Brock con un tono de tristeza.

Ademas que?- pregunto Ash confundido.

Ya tenia novio- dijo Brock llorando.

Porque no me sorprende- dijo Misty con una gotita en su cabeza.

Y que hicieron mientras yo estaba con Melody?- pregunto Brock volviendo al tema anterior.

Pues...conversar- dijo Ash nervioso.

Tiene razon- dijo Misty sonrojada.

Nada mas?- seguia insistiendo Brock.

Brock me voy a dormir, ya tengo sueño- dijo Misty levantandose de donde estaba para ir a su cama.

Yo tambien- dijo Ash mientras hacia lo mismo que Misty.

Esta bien...Chao chicos.- dijo Brock

Mientras que Ash y Misty fueron a sus respectivas bolsas de dormir, se regalaron la ultima mirada del dia, se sonrrojaron y se sonrieron, y antes de quedarse dormidos ambos suzurraron...

_Tu eres mi estrella...la mas dulce y bella..._

**_Bueno, que tal? No se si haya quedado muy bonito este de aqui... u.u ..., en fin no se olviden comentar para cualquier cosa, necesito su opinion para continuar y saber si estoy haciendo las cosas bien._**

**_Espero que les haya gustado. No se pierdan la siguiente letra F titulado FERIA, sera bonito, en fin no se lo pierdan y esten atentos..._**

**_Los invito a leer un skilene que estoy haciendo, recien estoy empezando asi que no se pierden de nada jajajajjajaja, en fin espero que les haya gustado._**

**_CHAUUUUUU_**


	7. FERIA

**Feria**

Hoy nuestros heroeos, Ash, Misty y Brock, estaban caminando ( por suerte esta vez no estaban perdidos en un bosqueXD) hasta que llegaron a una pequeña ciudad, que a simple vista se veia muy ocupada, y nadie sabia la razon.

Que ocurre aqui?- prefunto Ash muy confundido.

No tengo idea- dijo Misty muy confundida tambien.

Dejenme ver- dijo Brock sacando su libro guia- Segun el libro estamos en ciudad corazon.

Ciudad corazon?- preguntaron ambos confundidos.

Y entonces por que estan todos ocupados?- pregunto Misty quien aun no entendia el por que las personas hacian tanto revulicio.

Es porque el dia de hoy sera la feria mas esperada del año- dijo una chica, que estaba detras de Misty.

Quien es usted?- pregunto Ash algo confundido por la repentina aparicion de la joven.

Soy Luna- dijo ella con una sonrisa en si rostro, en ese momento paso algo muy comun en esa escena (ya se lo imaginan, asi que pa que explicar)

Luna, ma has robado el corazon, ni la verdadera luna se compara con tu belleza, eres tan linda, dulce y...- dijo Brock agarrando las manos de la joven, hasta que alguien lo paro (tambien se imaginan quien es)

Tranquilo casanova, no querras asustarla antes de conocerla- diko Misty jalandolo de la oreja y arrastrandolo hasta donde ella estaba.w

Luna, a que te refieres con la feria mas esperada del año?- pregunto Ash algo interesado

Pues, esta es considerada la ciudad mas romantica de todo el mundo, asi que una ves al año se hace una feria llamada la feria del amor- dijo Luna explicandole a Ash.

De repente Misty solto a Brock y empujo a Ash, para escuchar lo que decia Misty con un brillo en sus ojos, pues ella amaba cualquier tema que tenga que ver con amor.

Dijiste amor?- pregunto Misty entusiasmada mientras ponia atencion a lo que decia Luna.

Si Misty, y la feria sera dentro de unos minutos- dijo Luna con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Que bien!- grito Misty de alegria- Debo estar en esa feria.

Por que Misty? Sabes que eso es una perdida de tiempo- dijo Ash con un tono aburrido.

Eso crees tu, porque no sabes nada del amor- dijo Misty molesta.

Y por que deberia yo preocuparme por eso?- dijo Ash molestandose tambien.

Chicos...ya dejen de pelear- dijo brock tratando de separarlos.

En ese momento Luna solto una pequeña risilla, que llamo la atencion de los tres jovenes.

De que te ries Luna?- pregunto Misty confundida por la repentina accion de la chica.

Es que ustedes 2 me recuerdas a una pareja muy popular en este pueblo- dijo Luna haciendo sonrrojar a los 2 chicos.

De que hablas?- gritaron los 2 sonrrojados.

pues...es una pareja que vive al otro lado del pueblo, ellos empezaron como amigos, solo pasaban peleando, y tambien viajaban juntos, ella lo animaba en lo que podia, incluso una ves el chico sintio celos cuando alguien se le declaro a la chica- dijo Luna explicando el caso de esa pareja.

Sintio celos...- dijo Ash en sus adentros recordando algo..

* * *

><p><em>Ash estaba en las islas naramjas para conseguir el trofeo de esas islas, estaban a bordo hiemdo a la isla olimpo, para encontrarse con su tercera medalla, al llegar los recibio un chico (guapo por cierto) llamado Danny, que al ver a Misty empezo a halagarla de una manera tan dulce que Misty se sonrrojaba cada vez que le decia algo...<em>

_Mi nombre es Misty- decia ella presentandose._

_Con que Misty eh? Ese limdo nombre te queda muy bien- dijo Danny haciendola sonrrojar, mientras que los otros se sorprendieron de las palabras de ese chico._

_Te refieres a ella?- preguntaron Aah y Tracey confundidos._

_He visto muchas cosas en esta isla pera nada tan bella como tu!- seguia diciendo Danny haciendo que a Misty le saliera un brillo en sus ojos._

_Bello como yo?- pregunto Misty muy sonrrojada._

_Despues de eso, estaban rumbo al gimnasio, y ahi Ash vio como Danny y Misty se entendian muy bien, lo que causo que Ash se molestara un poco..._

_Veo que cargas de todo en esa mochila- dijo Misty admirando a Danny._

_Si hay que estar preparado para cualquier ocasion- dijo Danny explicando._

_Que buen entrenador eres, lastima que otros entrenadores no sean igual- dijo Misty mirando de reojo a Ash._

_Lo que pasa es que algunos entrenadores son muy buenos para andar con esas cosas- dijo Awh muy molesto al ver que Danny captaba la atencion de Misty._

_Y mas cuamdo estan con entrenadores que si saben lo que hacen- dijo Misty, lo cual hizo que el enojo y los celos de Ash crecieran..._

_A si?- dijo Ash molesto._

_Si!- dijo Misty de igual manera._

_Jajajajajajajjajajaja, veo que ustedes son una pareja muy unida- dijo Danny mientras se reia._

_Que quieres decir con eso?- dijo Misty algo confundida._

_Como dice el dicho, siempre lastimas a quien te ama ajajjajaja- decia Danny riendose._

_Jajajaj, estas muy equivocado, yo nunca me enamoraria de un chico como el, a mi me gustan los chicos maduros- decia Misty mientras se alejaba con danny._

_Ella es la inmadura, no yo- dijo Ash muy molesto._

* * *

><p>Eso habra sido celos?- pregunto ash algo confundido.<p>

De que hablas Ash?- pregunto misty confundida al ver que Ash habia hablado solo.

Luna, como son los celos?- pregunto ash de repente lo cual sorprendio a todos pero mas a Misty.

Pues...es cua do quieres que una persona sea sola para ti y no soportas verla con alguien mas- explicaba Luna con una sonrisa en su rostro, pues estaba empezando a sospechar algo.

De repente Ash se acordo de otro recuerdo...

* * *

><p><em>Despues de eso, llegaron al gimnasio, e hicieron la prueba para que Ash tenga su reto, a lo que Ash y Danny llegan, lo primero que hace Misty fuen pasar por encima de Ash para ir a hablar con Danny...<em>

_Danny, estas bien? Tienes frio? Quieres que te comparta mi manta?- Preguntaba Misty preocupada por Danny, lo cual hizo molestar a Ash..._

_Y yo que?- dijo Ash molesto, al ver que Misty no le presto atencion para nada._

_Pika pika- dijo pikachu al ver a Ash tan enojado con Misty..._

* * *

><p>Esos recuerdos hicieron que Ash se sonrrojara levemente, pero como las chicas estaban conversando y Brock embobado con Luna, nadie se dio cuenta...<p>

Luna! Luna!- grito un chico desesperado.

Oh? Nicolas!- dijo ella sumamente feliz, cosa que causo el asombro de todos pero mas de brock.

Hola, veo que tienes amigos- dijo el acercandode a ellos, en especial a Luna.

Bueno, chicos el es Nicolas...mi novio-dijo ella rompiendo el corazon de Brock (de nuevo).

Nooooo!- Grito el triste, pues de todos modos este era el final de cualquier historia.

Nicolas, ellos son Ash, Misty y Brock- dijo Luna agarrando el brazo de su novio.

Hola a to...- iba a hablar pero todos voltearon a ver a Brock, quien estaba deprimido.

No se preocupen, ya se le pasara- dijo Misty con una gotita en su cabeza.

De repente unas campanas empezaron a sonar, lo cual solo significaba una cosa...

La feria esta por comenzar!- dijo Luna contenta- Bueno chicos yo me voy, hasta luego.

Despues de que se fue, dejando a los 3 entrenadores solos...

Brock se que debes estar deprimi... Brock?- dijo Ash confundido.

Oh! Eres la mas bella de todas las chicas, nadie se compara con tu belleza- le decia brock a otra chica.

Bueno...yo..este- decia la chica muy nerviosa.

Nunca cambiara- decia Misty acercandose a Ash- Ash podemos ir a la feria?

Eh?- por mas que quizo decirle que no, no pudo, asi que nomas a cepto- esta bien.

Bien!- grito Misty contenta.

Ash y Misty fueron a la feeia, pero lo raro es que cada vez que pasaban por algun ligar la gente los confundia como novios...

Que lindos!- decia una chica.

Que tiernos se los ve!- decia otra chica con un brillo en sus ojos.

Son la pareja perfecta- decia un chico, todos estos comentarios hicieron que ellos se sonrrojaran y se molestaran un poco.

Ya basta! Por que esta gente creen que somos novios?- pregunto Misty irritada de tantos comentarios.

Crees que si lo supiera no te lo habria dicho?- dijo Ash irritado tambien.

Es porque estan juntos en esta feria- respondio Kuna que estaba cerca de ellos y pudo escuchar su conversacion.

Y eso que tiene que ver?- pregunto Ash confundido.

Chicos, esta es la feria del amor, toda la gente que visita este lugar, viene con una pareja, y ustedes estan juntos como si fueran una pareja, es obvio que la gente prnsara que son novios- explico Luna haciendo que el par se sonrroje.

Entonces yo ire por otro camino- dijo Ash algo apenado.

Tienes razon! Yo hare lo mismo- dijo Misty dirigiendose a otra direccion.

Ash iba caminando hasta que vio algo que lw llamo la atencion. Era un collar de perlas que tenia un corazon de color celeste marino, que hacia que la joya resalte y se la viera hermosa, en seguida penso en Misty causando un leve sonrrojo en el.

Quieres comprarlo?- le dijo una señora que era la que estaba vendiendolo.

Pues...yo...- Ash empezo a tartamudear.

Tranquilo, no te apenes, se ve que quieres mucho a tu novia, enantes los vi pasar- decia la señora con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Misty no es mi novia!- dijo Ash muy avergonzado.

Ah, ya veo- dijo la mujer algo decepcionada- pero porque no se lo compras, seguro le gustara.

Esque no se, talvez me malinterprete- dijo Ash con algo de tristeza.

Dile que es un recuerdo de este lugar- decia la mujer con un brillo en sus ojos.

Pues... Esta bien- dijo Ash decidido- Cuanto cuesta?

100 dolares- dijo la mujer muy feliz.

En ese momento Ash se cayo al estilo anime...

Tanto?- dijo Ash decepcionado.

Pero como veo que su amor es sincero- dijo la señora extendiendole el collar- te lo regalo. Tomalo es todo tuyo.

Yo...no puedo aceptarlo- dijo ash omitiendo el primer comentario de la señora..

Porfavor, es un presente, me harias sentir muy mal si no lo aceptaras- decia la señora fingiendo estar ofendida.

Pues... esta bien- dijo Ash no tan convencido, para luego sonreir- muchas gracias.

De nada, pero mejor seria que vayas ahora mismo y se lo des- decia ella, alentando a ash

Tiene razon!- dijo Ash confiado.

En ese momento, Ash se fue en busca de Misty, quien estaba descansando en un bando, al verla se empezo a sentir nervioso, pero prometio entregarselo y teni que cumplir esa promesa.

Hola Misty- dijo Ash nervioso.

Hola Ash!- dijo Misty sonriendo, pero se preocupo cuando vio que Ash estaba tan nervioso- Sucede algo malo?

Ash no dijo nada, y lo primero que hizo fue extender su mano en donde estaba el collar, Misty al ver el collar se sorprendio, y se sonrrojo.

Es para mi?- pregunto Misty algo nerviosa.

Si-dijo Ash mirando en otra direccion.

Ash cogio el collar y se lo puso, se le veia hermoso, al menos eso pensaba Ash, Misty queria llorar, pues era el primer regalo que Ash le hacia, ademas de togepi.

Ash es hermoso,...gracias- dijo Misty muy feliz.

De nada- dijo Ash mirandola a los ojos.

En ese momento Misty lo abrazo, Ash se puso tenso, pues ese abrazo lo tomo desprevenido, pero despues se dejo llevar por el momento y la abrazo tambien, pasaron kinutos asi que para ellos fjeron siglos, hasta que una voz los regreso a la realidad.

Que lindos!- grito una chica refiriendose a ambos.

En ese momento se separaron pero se sonrieron, se formo un silencio algo incomodo, pero Ash lo detuvo.

Vamos a buscar a Brock- dijo Ash recuperandose de sus nervios

Si, tienes razon- dijo ella.

En ese momento ambos fueron a buscar a Brock, mientras se recuperaban de su sonrrojo anterior, misntras que Misty pensaba en sipus adentros...

_Esta fue la mejor feria de mi vida..._

**Bueno, que tal? Espero que les haya gustado, no se pierdan de la siguiente letra, que esta vez no dire el titulo, sera una sorpresa...**

**Clave de luna...como he visto que te gustan los capitulos que hago, ni yo se como asi, porque yo no los considero tan buenos,jajajja, bueno, decidi integrarte en la historia, con el nombre de Luna, la chica que tiene un novio llamado Nicolas...espero no te molestes...no lo hice con mala intencion.**

**No se olviden de comentar, me gusta que lo hagan, sea lo que sea, no me dejen varada... (u.u)...y si es critica tambien, pues de los errores se aprende.**

**Bueno, he decidido algo, alguien pongame un reto, mas o menos un reto one-shot de pokeshipping, ustedes me dicen el tema y yo hago un fanfic con lo que me digan...pero solo acepatare el reto de la primera persona que comente y me ponga un reto, de nadie mas, es que es solo para empezar, no es obligacion, si quieren comentar y no poner el reto pueden hacerlo, no hay problema...el reto puede ser de lo que sea, menos LEMON, lo lamento pero yo no soy fanatica de los lemon, no me gustan,...en fin pueden ponerme un reto si quieren, que sea un one-shot, yo lo hare con gusto, esto que quiero hacer es para ver hasta donde piuede llegar mi imaginacion...**

**En fin, gracias por su atencion, y que pasen un lindo dia...**

**CHAOOOOOOO...**


	8. GIMNASIO

**Gimnasio**

Ash Ketchum volvia de su viaje pokemon para tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones, pero antes decidio hacer una pequeña visita a ciudad celeste, el en estos dias se habia sentido muy extraño, habia extrañado a Misty en este tiempo de viaje lo cual lo confundio por completo, pensando que le pasaba algo es que decidio hacerle una visita.

A lo que llego, no pudo evitar soltar un gran suspiro, algo que ni el entendio, pero pikachu si.

Llegamos pikachu- dijo el entrenador muy contento.

Pikapi- dijo el roedor muy feliz.

Ellos entraron al gimnasio y lo primero que vieron fue a las hermanas de Misty haciendo ridiculeces.

Daisy pasame el lapiz labial- decia Lili muy impaciente.

Lo tiene Violeta!- gritaba la chica rubia.

Yo te lo di a ti despues de ocuparlo, ademas a mi no me gusta el color de tu lapiz labial- se defendia la otra chica.

Entonces por que lo usaste?- dijo Daisy furiosa.

Por obligacion!- grito Violeta.

Que me pongo yo entonces?- dijo Lili muy molesta.

Pues yo no se, encargate de no perder tus lapices labiales- dijo Violeta regañandola.

Ash al ver este trafico caos, que por eso ninguna de las hermanas sensacionales habia notado su presencia decidio hablar para que le prestaran atencion.

Disculpen chicas?- dijo Ash, en ese momento todas 3 voltearon a verlo y al instante lo reconocieron.

CUÑADITO?- gritaron las 3 sorprendidas al ver a Ash de repente.

Cu...cuñado?- dijo Ash algo sonrrojado.

Que te trae por aqui?- dijo Daisy contenta de ver a su "cuñado " de visita.

Cuentanos- dijo Lili.

Bueno...pues...yo- Ash tartamudeaba, todavia no se recuperaba del sonrrono anterior provocado por las hermanas de Misty.

Chicas, es obvio que viene por Misty- dijo Violeta muy feliz.

Es cierto?- dijo Daisy sonspechando de sus intenciones (pero sospechas buenas, no es que se estaba molestando con Ash)

Claro, no creo que venga por nosotras a vernos maquillar- dijo Lili con una gran sonrisa.

Bueno...pues si, vengo a visitar a Misty antes de irme de viaje otra vez- dijo Ash a las 3 chicas.

Ah- dijeron las 3 algo decepcionadas.

Que les pasa?- pregunto Ash confundido.

Pense que venias a decirle que la quieres?- dijo Violeta algo decepcionada.

Que?- dijo Ash nervioso.

Dime Ash...- dijo Lili.

Acaso no la quieres...ni un poquito?- pregu to Daisy, esperando algo bueno de respuesta.

Pues supongo...que si, ella es mi amiga y la quiero mucho- dijo Ash sonrrojandose un poco.

QUE LINDO!- gritaron las 3 al mis o tiempo, algo que asusto a Ash. ○

Por que gritan?- grito la pelirroja desde el cuarto, se veia que estaba algo molesta.

Misty, ven mira quien te vino a visitar- dijo Daisy a su hermana.

Si se trata de Tracey, sabes que no es para mi sino para ti- dijo Misty haciendo sonrrojar a la rubia.

No es tracey!- dijo Violeta gritandole de la misma manera.

Quien es?- dijo Misty desde su cuarto.

Ven miralo por ti misma- dijo por ultimo Lili.

Voy!- dijo Misty de mala gana.

Ves Ash, conseguimos facilmente que Misty venga a ti- dijo Daisy con un aire triunfador.

Eeto solo hizo sonrrojar al entrenador. De repente llego Misty, pero no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Ash al principio (que bestia, todas las herma as son tal para cual).

Que pasa?- dijo Misty visiblemente molesta.

Ay pero que genio- dijo Daisy de mala gana.

Mira es Ash, tu amigo y nuestro futuro cuñado- dijo Lili.

Ash?- dijo Misty confundida, pero al voltear a ver donde estaba el se impresiono.

Hola Misty- dijo Ash con una sonrisa, pero la pelirroja no estaba tan feliz.

Ella se aproxima a el, y saca un mazo (nadie sabe de donde) y le pega en la cabez dejandolo adolorido en el piso.

Por que me pegaste? No te hecho nada?- dijo Ash molesto y aun en el piso.

Ese es el punto, nunca hiciste nada, desde que te fuiste, no hiciste ni una sola llamada, ni una sola visita, ni si quiera señales de humo, nada Ash Ketchum, como querias que reaccionara, que corra a tus brazos, que te de una buena bienvenida, pues no creo que te lo merzcas- dijo Misty muy molesta, pero sus ojos reflejaban mucha tristeza, lo que hizo que Ash se sienta muy mal y reconociera su error.

Tienes razon, lo siento Misty- dijo Ash con mucha sinceridad.

Misty se sorprendio de las palabras de Awh, el por lo general era muy orgulloso y esto era nuevo, al menos para ella lo era, pero no pudo evitar sonreir de felicidad.

Esta bien Ash, te disculpo- dijo Misty muy feliz y un tanto sonrrojada.

Ooohhh que tierno!- gritaron las 3 hermanas de Misty haciendo sonrrojar a los 2 chicos.

Oigan, no tenian que irse ya?- dijo misty algo molesta.

Misty no nos botes, recuerda que tambien es nuestra casa- dijo Daisy algo molesta

A si? Pues yo no era la que gritaba "llegamos tarde a nuestra sesion de fotos"- dijo Misty muy sarcastica.

ES VERDAD!- gritaron las hermanas de ella.

Chicas vamonos- dijo Daisy corriendo a la puerta.

CHAOOOO!- gritaron las 3 antes de irse del gimnasio por completo. Ahora solo estaban Ash y Misty.

Como has estado?- pregunto Ash para romper el hielo.

Bien, y a ti como te ha ido en tus viajes?- pregunto Misty algo curiosa.

Pues muy bien, he conocido muchas personas, muchas regiones y muchos pokemon, he hecho muchos amigos y "amigas" (ups amiga, palabra equivocada), y la he pasado genial- dijo Ash con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Ah me alegro por ti- dijo Misty, pero a diferencia de Ash su voz estaba apagada y triste cosa que Ash no noto (en alguno fanfics que he leido, he visto que a Ash lo ponen demasiado bruto, tan bruto que ni una indirecta puede captar, y hay veces que me da coraje y otrs veces en cambio me da risa XD)

Quieres pasear?- dijo Ash algo sonrrojado.

Que?- dijo Misty sorprendida, Ash la estaba invitando a una cita, eso era nuevo, demasiado nuevo, algo que ella jamas espero de Ash y algo que ya habia perdido esperanza, pero sin embargo no todo era color de rosa.

Que si tu querias...salir?- pregunto Ash muy sonrrojado.

Ash no puedo, tengo obligaciones en el gimnasio- dijo Misty muy triste, pero sin embargo Ash sonrio.

Te puedo ayudar- dijo Ash y no era una pregunta, era una afirmacion.

Claro que no, vienes a visitarme, no puedo dejar que tu hagas las cosa que a mi me corresponde- dijo ella fingiendo estar molesta.

No hay problema Misty, quiero ayudar, y si terminamos temprano, podremos y a pasear- dijo Ash con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Mmmm...esta bien-dijo Misty con una sonrisa.

Bien que hago?-dijo Ash feliz de ayudar a su "amiga"

Bueno yo limpio los cuartos de abajo del gimnasio mientras tu limpias los cuartos de arriba- dijo Misty explicandole a Ash lo que tenia que hacer.

Esta bien! Pikachu manos a la obra- dijo Ash feliz.

Pika!- grito pikachu igual de feliz que el.

En ese momento Ash y Misty fueron a hacer lo que a cada uno le correspondia, Ash limpio cuarto por cuarto, primero la sala, luego la cocina, despues el cuarto de Daisy, luego el de Violeta, despues el de Lili (se que es raro que Ash se ponga a arreglar la casa de Misty, pero este es el fundamento que necesito para mi histoia. Disculpa las molestias) y por ultimo llego al cuarto de Misty.

Al entrar sintio un pequeño escalofrio, y no supo por que, pero vio que la habitacion de Misty era bien linda y perfumada, hizo lo que le correspondia hasta que al revisar los cajones se encontro con un diario.

Era un diario muy privado de ella, pero Ash cegado por la curiosidad lo abrio, sabiendo las futuras consecuencias, leyo algunas cosas de ella, su comida preferida, sus gustos, su pokemon favorito y todo lo demas, Ash sonreia con cada secreto que se iba enterando de Misty, pero llego a una parte que lo dejo helado y decia.

_Secretos de Ash..._

_El es un entrenador pokemon muy decidido, alguien en quien confiar, a demostrado ser alguien en que puedo contar, y es por eso que escribo en estemdiario uno de mis mas grandes secretos...Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta me gusta..._

Estas palabras lo dejaron como piedra, no sabia que hacer, habia leido demasiado, iba a dejar el album ahi tirado y salir corriendo pero decidio seguir leyendo todo...

_Si...como lo escucharon el me gusta, no se desde cuando, pero asi se dieron las cosas, antes decia que era mi mente jugandome una mala broma pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que era mi corazon diciendome que lo amaba, que no puedo vivir sin el y que me duele ver cada vez que se va de viaje, y lo peor de todo es que yo no puedo hacer nada, no puedo retenerlo, pues es solo mi amigo, si yo lo retengo solo levantaria sospechas y se dieran cuenta se que yo...lo amo._

Y Ash seguia alli, helado peor que un tempano de hielo, no sabia que hacer, lo unico que hacia era leer con mucha atencion y nervios, se dio cuenta que la primera hoja acababa ahi por lo que decidio voltear la pagina para seguir leyendo...

_Ash se ha convertido en uno de mis sueños, y un amor para mi, pero por mala suerte un amor platonico, que nunca surgira, pues porque el no es muy bueno con cosas del romance, es mas no sabe nada del romance y eso a veces es tan frustrante, que hasta coraje da, pero asi lo quiero y lo amo, aunque el no sienta lo mismo por mi, eso es algo que me pone triste todos los dias de mi vida, a veces s brutalidad es tan grande que me dan ganas de callarlo pero callarlo con un...beso_

Y de nuevo...Ash habia llegado a extremos, su sonrrojo no daba para mas, un beso, Misty queria un beso de el, no sabia como reaccionar, solo sintio nerviosismo, miedo y...¿felicidad?, que le habia pasado, de repente se sintio feliz al enterarse de esto, por lo que quisi seguir leyendo.

_Lo que escucharon, tengo ganas de besar a Ash, pero se que eso no sera posible, es algo por lo que ya habia perdido esperanzas, y se que no ocurrira, pero al menos me siento feliz de saber que Ash se preocupa por mi, aunque suele ser bobo en ocasiones es muy buena persona , y es por eso que me enamore de el..._

Ash seguia perdido en el mundo del diario de Misty hasya que la voz de la pelirroja lo saxo de sus pensamientos...

¿Ash?- dijo Misty entrando a su cuarto.

Misty!- Ash se sobresalto y volteo para ver a la pelirroja, sabia que un atrevimiento tan grande como coger su diario iba a tener un precio, pero sin embargo se sonrrono al ver a Mksty muy sonrrojada y nerviosa y avergonzada, cosa que preocupo a Ash.

Hasta donde leiste?- prefunto Misty con mucha vergüenza y esperando que su flequillo tapara su somrrojo.

Bueno...yo...- Ash tartamudeaba per Misty insistia.

Hasta donde leiste?- volvio a preguntar Misty.

Lei hasta donde dijiste que querias...besarme- dijo Ash con mucha vergüenza y nervios.

Oh por Dios!- dijo Misty super que avergonzada, no sabia donde meterse en ese momento.

Tranquila...no estoy molesto- dijo Ash trarando de tranquilizarla pero eso no sucedio.

Como quieres que te mire ahora que sabes mis sentimientos?- grito Misty mas avergonzada que nunca.

Desde cuando te gusto?- pregumto Ash haciendo confundir a Misty.

Desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo Misty esquivando su mirada.

Oh- dijo Ash algo sorprendido por su respuesta.

Pero eso ya no importa, tal como lo dije en el diario es solo un sueño, el poder besarte, y el de hacer que te fijes en mi- dijo Misty con un acento triste.

Misty no te pongas asi- dijo Ash sintiendose algo culpable .

Como quieres que me ponga?- grito Misty algo molesta.

Si lo que tengo que hacer para que dejes de estar triste es cumplir tu sueño, eso es lo que hare- dijo Ash mientras se acercaba a ella.

A que te refie...- en ese momento Misty fue interrumpida por Ash, pues el la callo con un beso, Misty al principio se sorprendio pero despues pudo corresponder al beso que Ash le brindaba.

En ese momento Misty estaba cumpliendo su sueño, se sentia tan bien, era una descripcion inigualable, y se sentia tan bien, se notaba la respiracion acelerada de ambos, pero a nadie le importo. Despues de unos momentos eternos para ellos se separaron lentamente.

Fue como tu sueño?- pregunto Ash con una sonrisa y un fuerte sonrrojo.

No Ash...esto fue mucho mejor- dijo Misty sonriendole.

En ese momento Misty lo abraza, el al principio se pone tenso, pero despues se relaja y le corresponde el abrazo, y mientras ese abrazo se daba, Misty pensaba en sus adentros...

_El amor ocurre en muchos lugares pero jamas crei que iba a ocurrir...en mi propio gimnasio..._

**Que tal? Espero que haya sido de su agrado, la verdad a mi me parecio demasiado tierno jajjajajajjaaja, en fin les cuento algo, la verdad falto despedida despiesmde rodo Ash solo fue de visita, pero me parecio muy cruel que se fuera ya que en la letra D disfrutaron de sus momentos y el se tuvo que ir, lo cual es muy trite para mi gusto, aunque fui yo la que lo escribi de todos modos. Siento que este fanfic debio ir en la letra D titulada como diario, eso se me vino a la cabez en el momento en que escrini este capitulo,mpero igual necesiraba escribir la acontinuacion de la letra A. **

**Les cuento algo...regrese a clases ¿No es lo mas tragico que existe en este mundo? Hoy 7 subo este capitulo y mañana 8 tengo lecdioom de matematicas...desenme suerte.**

**En fin los espero en el siguiente capitulo titulado HIJO, no se lo pierdan...**

**Muchas gracias por su paciencia, yo al principio crei que no tendria nanai (nada) de fama**

**Sin nada mas que decir...**

**CHAOOOOOOOOOO...**


	9. HIJO

**HIJO**

**NOTA: Este capitulo no es 100x100TO pokeshipping, se tratara mas bien de un rescate, habra pokeshipping, pero leve, demasiado leve diria yo, pero aun asi, espero que les guste...**

Hoy era un dia muy soleado muy soleado para nuestros heroes, Misty y Ash estaban muy felices de que Tracey los acompañe en sus aventuras, pues el profesor Oak le dio unas vacaciones y como no tenia a donde ir, decidio acompañarlos en su nueva aventura.

Que bueno que nos acompañas Tracey- dijo Misty con una gran sonrisa.

Tienes razon Misty- dijo Ash brindandole tambien una misma aonrisa.

Gracias chicos, la verdad que a mi tambien me agrada viajar con ustedes- dijo Tracey de una manera sincera.

Siguieron conversando hasta que llegaron a un centro pokemon, ahi encontraron a la tipica enfermera Joy, y revisaron a sus pokemon, pero de repente llego una señora gritando.

Tienen que ayudarme! Mi hijo se a ido- gritaba la señora lo cual llamo la atencion de nuestros 4 heroes.

Tranquila señora- decia Tracey mientras que le brindaba algo de agua.

Mi hijo...se fue corriendo tras de un pichu.- decia la señora mas asustada que antes.

Que fue exactamente lo que ocurrio?- dijo Misty para ver si podia ayudar.

Si, asi podremos ayudar a encontrarlo mas rapido- dijo Ash tratando de animarla.

Esta bien. Estabamos comprando un helado, mientras que pedia el sabor, el jugaba con unos pokemon bebes que estaban cerca del bosque, cuando de repente llego un pichu salvaje y despues- dejo de narrar la historia, pues se habia puesto a llorar otra vez.

No llore, ya vera que lo encontraremos- decia Tracey tratando de calmarla.

Si señora, Tracey tiene razon, lo haremos- dijo Misty.

Despues, ese pichu empezo a jugar con mi hijo, yo no vi que era agresivo por eso no me preocupe, pero ese pichu se aburrio y se fue directamente al bosque, y mi hijo lo siguio, y cuando yo me di cuenta, mi hijo ya estaba entrando en el bosque, que estaba muy lejos de la heladeria en la que nos encomtrabamos, y lo primero que hice fue ir al centro poke on por ayuda- decia la señora mientras se secaba alfunas lagrimas que habian salido de su rostro.

Entonces iremos al bosque- dijo Ash con su actitud decidida de siempre.

Si- dijeron Tracey y Misty al mismo tiempo.

Que tal si nos separamos en grupos- dijo la señora ya mas tranquila.

tiene razon, chicos yo voy con ella y por un camino, mientras que ustedes van por otro camino- dijo Tracey explicandole a Ash y a Misty.

Esta bien- dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo.

Disculpen, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Maria- dijo la señora mas tranquila.

Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum, ella es Misty, y el es Tracey- dijo Ash presentando a todos sus amigos.

Mucho gusto- dijo la señora

Bien, vamos a separarnos- dijo Ash.

En ese momento se separaron y se fueron en distintos caminos del bosque, Ash y Misty por un camino y Tracey y la señora Maria por otro.

Tracey y la señora iban hablando acerca de su hijo, Tracey estaba encantado con este tema.

Me imagino que su hijo ya debio haber dicho sus primeras palabras- dijo Tracey con una sonrisa.

Pues aunque parezca increible no, el aun no a dicho nada, me gustaria estar presente cuando el diga su primera palabra, eso me haria tan feliz.- dijo la señora sonriendo pero con un acento triste, cosa que Tracey noto.

No se preocupe, lo encontraremos- dijo Tracey.

Muchas gracias Tracey- dijo Maria muy feliz, cosa que hizo sonrrojar a Tracey (no se confundan, es un sonrrojo de vergüenza, no de amor).

No se preocupe! Como se llama su hijo?- dijo Tracey con cierta curiosidad.

Se llama Matias- dijo Maria recordando a su hijo.

Me pregunto como les estara hiendo a Misty y a Àsh- dijo Tracey pensando.

Ojala que tengan suerte- dijo la señora Maria.

Si- dijo Tracey apoyandola.

Oue, ellos 2 son novios?- pregunto Maria algo curiosa.

Hasta usted se dio cuenta- dijo Tracey con una pequeña risa.

A que te refieres?- prefu to Maria confundida.

Es que ellos 2 se quieren, pero los 2 son muy tercos para aceptarlo- explicaba Teacey.

Aahh- dijo Maria entendiendo.

Si, me pregunto si ya habran encontrado a Matias- dijo Tracey.

Espero que si- dijo Maria preocupada.

Sigamos buscando- dijo Tracey adelantandose.

Si Tracey- dijo la señora Maria detras de el.

Dicjo esto siguieron buscando a Matias...

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto con nuestros 2 heroes principales (no tan principales) estaban caminando cansados sin saber rastro de Matias..<p>

Estoy cansada- dijo Misty sentandose en el piso.

Yo tambien- dijo Ash.

Espero que Tracey y Maria hayan encontrado al pequeño- dijo Misty aun sentada.

Ni si quiera nos dijeron como se llamaba, como sabremos cual es- dijo Ash resignado.

Ash, es un bosque, no una guarderia, aqui no vas a encomtrar un bebe en cada esquina-dijo Misty regañandole y parandose.

Yo no as decia- dijo Ash empezando una pelea.

Es por logica que eso no pasara- dijo Misty avanzando hacia el, siguiendo esta pelea.

A si? Pues fijate que...- Ash mo dijo nada mas, pues se quedo mirando algo detras de Misty, y su rostro mostraba sorpresa.

Ash que tienes?- dijo Misty preocupada pero sin voltear hacia atras.

Creo que estoy viendo un espejismo- dijo Ash con su misma cara.

Por que lo dices?- dijo Misty mas preocupada.

Mira!- dijo Ash haciendola voltear, ahi vio un bebe muy lindo gateando tras de un pichu, eso causo el enojo de Misty.

TONTO! ESE ES EL BEBE DE MARIA!- dijo Misty gritando.

Y COMO IBA A SABERLO?- dijo Ash mas molesto.

SE NOTA QUE ERES UN TONTO!- le grito Misty.

SI ESO SOY YO, ENTONCES QUE ERES TU?- grito Ash.

SE FUE!- grito Misty, cosa que confundio a Ash

QUE DICES MISTY? NO CAMBIES DE TEMA!- dijo Ash enojado.

NO TONTO, QUIERO DECIR QUE EL BEBE SE FUE!- dijo Misty del mismo tono de enantes, osea gritando.

Que?- dijo Ash sin gritar, y al voltear vio que el pichu estaba solo, no habia rastro del bebe.

Vamos a buscarlo- dijo Misty corriendo en una direccion.

Esta bien- dijo Ash siguiendola.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar cerca de ahi...

Estamos cada vez mas lejos de la victoria-se quejaba un gato, que ya todos conocemos.

Si, ese bobo se mete en todos nuestros asuntos- dijo Jessie lamentandose.

Ni si quiera hemos podido robar a su pikachu- dijo James de la mis a manera de Jessie y Meowth.

Somos un desastre!-dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo.

Que es eso?- dijo Meouwth de repente.

Que cosa chimuelo?- dijo James confundido.

Eso- dijo Meowth señalando a alfo.

Es un bebe- dijo Jessie con corazones en sus ojos, ese bebe era Matias.

Que hace un bebe aqui en el bosque?- dijo James confundido.

No lo se, pero es muy bonito- dijo Jessie acercandose a el.

Jessie que vas a hacer?- pregunto Meowth

Lo voy a cargar, por supuesto- dijo Jessie cogiendo al bebe ( ustedes saben, la mayoria de los bebes se dejan coger de cualquiera.)

En ese entonces el bebe empezo a llorar...

Bua Bua- lloraba Matias en los brazos de Jessie (lo lamento, no se como llora un bebe)

Jessie deja a ese bebe- dijo James molesto.

No quiero. Duermete niño, duermete ya, que viene el coco y te comenra- cantaba Jessie sin obtener resultado- No funciona.

Es porque no sabes tratar a un bebe- le regaño Meowth.

En ese momento llegan Misty y Ash, al escuchar el llanto del bebe.

Dejen a ese niño empaz- grito Ash

No lo haremos, el sera un nuevo miembro del equipo rocket- dijo Jessie abrazando al pequeño.

Su mama esta desesperada por encontrarlo, entiendalo- dijo Misty.

No nos importa- dijo Jessie.

Bulbasour, yo te elijo- dijo Ash sacando a su pokemon.

Bulba- dijo el pokemon planta.

Agarra a ese bebe con tus latigos sefa- ordeno Ash, Bilbasour al hacer esa maniobra cogio al bebe sin dificultad, arrebatandolo de los brazos de Jessie.

Me las pagaras bobo- grito Jessie confusa.

Jessie vamonos, puedes robar a otro bebe- decia James algo asustado.

Es verdad- dijo Meowth.

Yo quiero a ese bebe- dijo Jessie muy molesta.

Pues no lo tendras- grito Ash- Pikachu atactrueno ahora.

Pika...chuuuuuuu- grito el pokemon haciendo que el equipo rocket vuele por los aires.

No puede ser- dijo Meowth en los aires.

El equipo rocket a sido vencido otra veeeeeez- grito Jessie antes de desaparecer por completo.

Ya estas a salvo- dijo Misty a Matias.

Si- dijo Ash.

De repente se dieron cuenta que el bebe estaba intentando...hablar.

Ma-ma-ma-mama- dijo Matias señalando a Misty.

Misty solo se quedo en shock.

Pa-pa-pa-papa- dijo Matias señalando a Ash.

Ash se quedo tambien en shock.

Despues se quedaron viendo y se pusieron felices, y en un impulso ambos se abrazaron.

HABLO!- gritaron los 2 muy contentos, aun abrazados.

Espera...que fue lo que dijo?- dijo Misty algo sonrrojada.

Mama y...papa- dijo Ash tambien sonrrojado.

Los 2 al darse cuenta de lo que habia dicho el bebe, se separaron sonrrojados, pues el bebe los habia llamado como si ambos fueran sus padres lo cual causo el sonrrojo de ambos.

Hay que volver al centro pokemon- dijo Misty cogiendo al bebe, y aun sonrrojada.

Si- dijo Ash mirando hacia otra direccion.

Llegaron al centro pokemon y vieron a la señora Maria llorando y a Tracey consolandola.

Tranquila señora, vera que Ash y Misty lo encontraran- decia Tracey tratando de hacer que no llore.

Llegamos-dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo con el bebe.

Matias- grito Maria al ver a su pequeño, se separo de Trace y fue a abrazarlo.

Hicieron un buen trabajo chicos- dijo Tracey con una gran sonrisa.

No sabes cuanto te extrañe- decia la señora a su hijo.

Mama- dijo Matias, cosa que dejo a su mama helada por un momento.

Ha-ha-hablaste- dijo Maria contenta.

Debe estar muy feliz- dijo Tracey feliz.

Si Tracey, lo estoy, y mucho- dijo Maria abrazando a su hijo.

Despues de pasar una tarde con la señora y su hijo, ya era hora de irse, pues tenian que continuar con su viaje.

Adios chicos, y muchas gracias- dijo Maria.

No fue nada Maria- dijo Misty.

Es verdad- dijo Ash de la misma manera que ella.

Espero volverla a ver- dijo Tracey.

Tenlo por seguro, adios- fue lo ultimo que dijo Maria antes de irse y dejar a nuestros heroes solos, de nuevo...

Mientras iban caminando, continuando su viaje, Ash iba pensando...

_Que se sentira tener un hijo...Algun dia lo sabre..._

**Una sincera disculpa por demorarme en subir este capitulo, se que fue mucho tiempo y que no tengo explicacion, en fin, lo que pasa es que estaba leyendo fanfics de mis parejas favoritas, y eso me ha tomado mucho tiempo.**

**De ahora en adelante pondre curiosidades de cada capitulo, pues me he dado cue ta que para cada capitulo, siempre me pasa algo...**

**CURIOSIDADES:**

**1: La trama de este capitulo iba a ser totalme te distinto a como lo tenia planeado, se iba a tratar de Ash y Misty adultoa, ellos se habian casado, y Misty empezaba a sentir unos raros sintomas que resulto ser un embarazo...pero no lo hice porque despues no me gusto.**

**2: Cada vez que iba a subir este capitulo, algo me interrumpia, una vez fue que en el momento en que ya lo hania terminado, mi mami me mando a apagar la tablet, y no me dejo terminar.**

**3: Es el primer capitulo que no tratan exactamente de Ash y Misty, pues se trataba de Matias, el hijo de Maria, y por eso no huno casi nada de pokeshipping.**

**4: Maria se llama mi vecina XD.**

**Esas son todas las curiosidades de este capitulo, asi hare en cada capitulo...**

**Tengo 2 nuevas ideas pokeshipping, que pu licare cuando esta historia se haya terminado, pero solo publicare una,si quieren saber de que se trata, miren en mi pagina de fanfiction, que como ya saben estoy como "Nohe la mejor"...**

**Amy-Light95, muchas gracias por desearme suerte en mi examen, me saque 10 sobre 10, por suerte y por eso me va 10 en matematicas, espero que te guste este capitulo.**

**No se pierdan la siguiente palabra, INSTINTO, sera lindo, asi que no se lo pierdan...**

**Sin nada mas que decir...**

**CHAOOOOOO...**


	10. INSTINTO

**Instinto**

Era un dia normal y muy soleado, nuestros heroes estaban caminando por un camino muy angosto en una montaña muy alta, y mientras iban conversando, tambien se iban quejando del tremendo calor que habia.

Que calor!- se quejaba Misty mientras se sentaba en el piso, pues estaba muy cansada

Es verdad- decia Ash mientras imitaba a su compañera.

Mientras mas rapido salgamos de este lugar, mucho mejor- decia Brock deteniendose.

En ese momento Ash se paro muy "entusiasmado" y dijo.

Vamos, el siguiente centro pokemon no ha de estar tan lejos de aqui- decia Ash tratando de levantarse y caminar, pero Misty lo detuvo.

Vuelvete a sentar tonto, si no te has dado cuenta estamos en una montaña, muy lejos de un centro pokemon, y ademas aunque halla uno, no tenemos las suficientes energias de llegar- decia Misty reprochandolo.

Es verdad- dijo Ash volviendose a sentar en el piso.

Que haremos?- pregunto Brock irritado, en ese momento a Misty se le ocurrio una idea.

YA SE!- dijo Misty feliz y parandose.

Que ocurre?- pregunto Ash algo asustado por el repentino comportamiento de su amiga (eso es normal, como te sentirias si vieras a tu amiga muy irritada por la calor y que al segundo este feliz, esa seria una amiga bipolar jajaja)

Voy a sacar a mis pokemon de agua para que nos refresquen- dijo Misty con una enorme sonrisa.

Misty esa es...una exelente idea- dijo Brock con un brillo en sus ojos de la emocion.

Es verdad- dijo Ash levantandose.

Muy bien , corsola...- Misty hablo pero Brock la interrumpio.

Misty espera- dijo Brock.

Que ocurre Brock?- pregunto Ash confundido.

Que pasa?- prefunto tambien Misty

Escuchen eso- dijo el criador señalando hacia un lugar, ahi se escuchaba algo extraño como un...grito de un pokemon.

Vamos a ver- dijo Ash corriendo a ese lugar.

Ash espera- grit Brock corriendo tras de el, dejando a Mistt atras.

Ash, Brock esperenme- dijo Misty corriendo tras de ellos 2- _Cuando sera el dia en que Ash use su cabezota y no use su instinto._

Al llegar al lugar del sonido misterioso, vieron que era un pequeño azurril llorando de miedo, ya que cerca de ahi venia una estampida de tauros, lo cual altero mucho a nuestros heroes.

Que vamos a hacer!- grito Misty asustada, mienteas que los tauros se acercaban cada vez mas y mas.

Hay que salvarlo pero esos tauros se acercan een una velocidad increible- dijo Brock nervioso.

En ese momento Ash no dijo nada y salio corriendo en direccion del azurril dejando a sus compañeros perplejos.

Ash que haces?- grito Misty asustada.

Esos tauros te van a matar- dijo Brock de la misma manera que Misty.

Debo salvarlo- grito Ash decidido corriendo hacia el azurril.

En ese momento Ash vio al azurril y se percato que estaba herido, al ver a los tauros muy cerca, se agacho y escondio al azurril en su chaqueta para que no saliera lastimado, esto no iba a terminar nada bien.

Los tauros corrieron en direccion a Ash, mientras que el cerro los ojos algo asustado, mientras que Misty y Brock estaban nerviosos y asustados.

ASH!- grito Misty tratando de ir hacia donde estaba Ash, pero Brock la detuvo.

Misty, no puedes ir ahi- dijo Brock agarrandola del brazo.

Pero...Ash esta en peligro- dijo Misty con lagrimas en los ojos.

Lo se- dijo Brock agachando la cabeza.

Mientras tanto, Ash sentia un fuerte dolor, pues estaba siendo arrollado por muchos tauros (y quien no? A quien no le doleria que te pisen un monton de toros, eso si seria tragico) solo sintio su respiracion agitada, y empezaba a cansarse, cuando sentia que ya no podia mas, vio a azurril por ultima vez (no piensen mal, el no se va a morir) y lo miro directamente a los ojos aun con los tauros encima de el.

No dejare que nada te pase, te lo prometo- dijo Ash mirando al azurril, mientras que este seguia escondiendose en su chaqueta

Azu- dijo el pequeño pokemon admirando el valor (o taradez) de Ash.

En ese momento todo se volvio negro y sentia que la estampida se estaba hiendo y lo ultimo que vio fue a Misty correr en si direccion lo cual hizo que sonriera antes de caer inconsiente en el piso con el azurril en su chaqueta.

Ash se levanto muy debil y lo primero que vio fue a Misty dormida, el estaba acostado en una cama mientras que Misty estaba sentada a un lado con su mano cogiendo la de Ash, este gesto sonrrojo al entrenador, despues hecho un vistazo a toda la habitacion, era un lugar desconocido que en su vida habia visto, un mal movimiento hizo que Misty despertara y lo primero que vea sea Ash.

Ash, despertaste- dijo Misty sorprendida y feliz a la vez.

Donde estamos?- pregunto Ash muy confundido y aun sonrrojado, pues Misty aunque se halla despertado aun no soltaba la mano de Ash.

En casa de Eliana- dijo Misty sonriendole.

Eliana?- dijo Ash muy confundido.

Te contare que paso despues de que te hayas desmayado- dijo Misty con un tono triste.

Esta bien- dijo Ash.

Pues veras...

* * *

><p><em>POV MISTY...<em>

_Despues de que cayeras desmayado, fuimos a verte, estabas muy debil, eso nos preocupo mucho, no reaccionabas y al verte, nos dimos cuenta de que en tu chaqueta estaba azurril temblando como una hoja, lo cual nos preocupo mucho tambien, Brock lo tomo en sus brazos mientras que yo trataba de hacerte reaccionar..._

_Ash levantate, tienes que hacerlo- dije, pues estaba asustada._

_Vamos Ash, no nos puedes dejar asi- decia Brock con el azurril en sus brazos._

_Vamos Ash, no puedo creee que Ash Ketchum, el chico con mas confianza que haya conocido este cayendo por un simple obstaculo- trate de bromear pero no podia, las lagrimas salian de mi rostro sin razon._

_En ese momento llego una chica con un pichu que al vernos se espanto,_

_Que les paso?- dijo la chica asustada de vernos a todos en ese estado._

_Una manada de tauros ataco a Ash- mis lagrimas en ese momento empezaron a salir, y ya no tenian control._

_No tenemos a donde ir- dijo Brock agachando la cabeza._

_Mi casa esta cerca de aqui, llevemos a su amigo rapido antes de que sea tarde- ofrecio la chica con un acento muy amable._

_Vamos- dijo Brock mie tras te cargaba en su espalda._

_Seguimos a la chica hasta dond nos dijol mientras nos iba haciendo conversa._

_No se preocupen, pronto llegaremos- decia la chica preocupada._

_Gracias- dijo Brock con una sonrisa._

_Llamenme Eliana, ese es mi nombre- dijo Eliana con una sonrisa, yo no pude evitar sonreir._

_Gracias Eliana- dije de una manera muy sincera._

_Cuando llegamos, lo primero que hicimos fue ponerte en la cama de Eliana para que descansaras mejor y no te sintieras incomodo, ahi discutimos el tema del azurril._

_Que haremos con el?- pregunte muy confundida, pues no sabia el futuro del pobre pokemon._

_Lo primero que hay que hacer es llevarlo a un centro pokemon- dijo Eliana pero sin embargo se suponia que el siguiente centro estaba a 50 km de donde estabamos._

_Pero el siguiente esta muy lejos- dijo Brock apenado._

_Hay un centro pokemon oculto en esta montaña, hay podran cuidar al pequeño, yo con gusto los llevare- dijo Eliana, eso me sorprendio, jamas me imagine encontrar un centro pokemon en estos lugares._

_Gracias Eliana- dijo Brock algo preocupado._

_Yo me quedare, en caso de que Ash despierte- dije_

_Esta bien, ahora vamonos- dijo eliana saliendo a la puerta._

_Cuidate mucho Misty- dijo Brock siguiendo a Eliana y mirandome._

_Esta bien Brock, no te preocupes- dije, mientras veia que ellos 2 se alejaban._

_Cuando se alejaron por completo entre a pa habitacion de Eliana para cuidarte en caso de que despertaras, y al quedarme ahi, me quede dormida._

* * *

><p>Y eso fue lo que paso- dijo Misty con un acento triste, mientras que le brotaban unas lagrimas en el rostro, cosa que preocupo a Ash.<p>

No llores Misty- dijo Ash mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de Misty con la mano que tenia libre.

En ese momento Misty sintio un coraje interno, lo cual hizo que soltara la mano de Ash y que se molestara, y de la nada comenzo a gritar...

ASH KETCHUM! ERES UN TONTO! COMO SE TE OCURRIO HACER TREMENDA TONTERIA? SABES QUE HUBIERA PASADO SI NO SALIAS VIVO DE AHI? NUNCA PIENSAS EN NADA Y SIEMPRE HACES COSAS POR HACER!- Misty empezo a grtarle pero su dolor era mas grande y despues lo cual hizo que se pusiera a llorar otra vez, en ese momento Ash bajo la cabeza arrepentido.

Instinto- fue la unica palabra que pronuncio Ash, lo cual dejo a Misty confundida.

Que?- pregunto misty sin entender lo que decia Ash, en ese momento Ash hablo claramente..

Misty, sabes que yo hago las cosas por instinto, deberias concerme, pero sabes que mi intencion nunca fue asustarte- dijo Ash mientras que unas lagrimas salian tambien de su rostro.

Ash- suzurro Misty sorprendida de las palabras de Ash.

Sabes que nunca haria eso Mist- dijo Ash viendola a los ojos de una manera tan tierna que hizo que Misty llorara.

Misty comenzo a llorar y Ash no sabia como hacer para que ya no lo hiciera, asi que hizo lo que siempre hace...usar su instinto, asi que en ese momento la tomo de los hombros para atraerla hacia el, y la abrazo dejando sorprendida a la entrenadora.

Que pasa?- fueron las unicas palabras que Misty pudo pronunciar, pues el abrazo de Ash la dejo en otro mundo.

Instinto- dijo Ash mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte.

En ese momento nadie dijo nada, no querian arruinar el momento diciendo tonterias, asi que ambos se quedaron callados disfrutando la compañia del otro, se sentia una sensacion super linda y tierna, y en el aire se respiraba una aire romantico...

Estaban tan perdidos en ese abrazo pero algo les arruino el momento...

Misty ya llegamos- dijo Brock tocando la puerta principal haciendo que cada uno regresara a su mundo, en ese momento se separaron con algo de decepcion.

Bueno...yo...Brock me llama...ahora regreso- tartamudeaba Misty super nerviosa y sonrrojada mientras se alejaba de la puerta del cuarto.

Cuando Misty se fue, Ash solo atino a sonreir, habia abrazado a su amiga, eso lo hacia sentir muy bien, se quedo pensando en ese abrazo, esa sensacion calida que sintio al abrazarla, algo que talvez no se valla a repetir.

Mientras tanto, Misty caminaba rumbo a la puerta, y mientras caminaba, iba pensando muy sonrrojada y feliz...

_Talvez el instinto de Ash no sea tan malo despues de todo..._

**Hola hola...me extrañaron? Ok no debi preguntar eso jajajaja, bueno que les parecio? Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad es que me traumo la parte en que Ash fue arrollado por tauros, la verdad es que imaginarselo es tan traumante...**

**Comenten para cualquier cosa, sus comentarios me inspiran a seguir creando, el capitulo anterior me quede varada con los comentarios, solo Amy comento que por cierto muchas gracias por tu comentario, me animaste, ya le di like a tu pag de facebook...XD**

**Curiosidades de este capitulo:**

**1: Este capitulo se iba a llamar INSPIRACION con una trama totalmente distinta, casi lo mismo del capitulo anterior.**

**2: Cuando me decidi por la palabra, invente algunas tramas y ninguna me gusto en lo absoluto, una de esas tramas era hacer que Misty se caiga de un barranco y que Ash se lanze para protegerla, lo se, traumante, de ahi salio la idea de la montaña.**

**3: Como no sabia que letra poner, le pregunte a mis mejores amigos y me dieron unas opciones mas feas, que a nadie le hice caso XD...ellos no tienen inspiracion.**

**4: Eliana se llama mi mejor amiga y que por cierto es la mejor amiga que alguien pueda tener...la quiero mucho...aunque bueno, eso no viene al caso...XD**

**No se pierdan la siguiente letra j llamada JUNTOS...**

**En estos dias habia estado algo triste, ya que tuve una fea pelea con uno de mis mejores amigos lo cual me hizo sentir triste por algunos dias, pero gracias a Dios ya todo se soluciono...**

**Bueno, sin nada mas que decir...**

**CHAOOOOOOO**


End file.
